Nachsitzen mit Folgen
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Es ist das siebte Schuljahr und Hogwarts wird von Snape und den Carrows beherrscht. Vanessa Lenormand legte sich im Unterricht mit Amycus Carrow an und kassiert dafür Nachsitzen. Weder sie noch der Todesser hätten die Konsequenzen vorhersehen können... Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Diese kurze Geschichte baut auf einer Nebenhandlung auf, die ich in meiner Geschichte „Eheberatung" angedeutet habe.  
_

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Dass ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr anders verlaufen würde, als sie gedacht hatte, das wurde Vanessa Lenormand sehr schnell klar. Bereits im Hogwarts-Express gab es viel Gerede, dass es einen neuen Schulleiter und neue Lehrer gab und jeder munkelte, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte, der vor kurzer Zeit das Zaubereiministerium übernommen hatte. Die Gesellschaft und die Politik hatten sich merklich verändert und das würde auch die Schule zu spüren bekommen. Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter waren der Schikane und Verfolgung des Ministeriums ausgesetzt und jeden Tag titelten die Zeitungen über Harry Potter, den Unerwünschten Nummer 1.

Vanessa Lenormand stammte aus einer wohlhabenden und angesehenen Reinblutfamilie, deren Geschichte Jahrhunderte zurückreichte. Wie alle aus ihrer Familie war auch sie in Ravenclaw. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die ihr offen über den Rücken wallten. Ihre Haut war makellos wie Porzellan und ihre Lippen hatten ein volles Rot. Ihre Augen waren eisblau. Ihre Familie war bekannt für ihre wunderschönen Frauen und Vanessa bildete da keine Ausnahme. Ihre Mitschüler, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten, scherzten manchmal, dass sie genau der Beschreibung von Schneewittchen aus dem Märchen entsprach: Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz, die Haut so weiß wie Schnee und die Lippen rot wie Blut. Immer wenn Vanessa daran dachte, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen.

Bekannte Maler und Fotografen rissen sich um sie als Motiv für ihre Kunstwerke und sie hatte viele männliche Werber. Auch die Jungs in Hogwarts waren von ihr angetan, sodass Vanessa schon viele Einladungen zu Abschlussbällen oder zu einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende bekommen hatte. Meist hatte sie sie allerdings abgelehnt. Sie mochte den Trubel um ihre Person und ihr Aussehen nicht.

Durch ihren Blutstatus war sie vor dem Ministerium geschützt, allerdings war ihre Familie nicht dafür bekannt, die Ziele des Dunklen Lords zu unterstützen. Ihre Eltern und auch ihre Tante hatten Vanessa sehr liberal und nicht in der Tradition der reinblütigen Familien erzogen, sodass sie keine Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln oder muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Hexen hatte. Vanessa hatte sich vorgenommen, den Kopf unten zu halten und nicht aufzufallen, auf dass sie ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr möglichst gut überstehen würde.

Am Bahnsteig angekommen, schloss sie sich ihren Freundinnen und Mitschülern aus ihrem Haus an und ging zu den Kutschen, die sie nach oben zum Schloss brachten. Ihr fiel auf, dass überall Männer in schwarzen Roben als Wachen postiert standen.

Als sie Hogwarts betraten und in die Große Halle steuerten, fiel Vanessa sofort auf, dass viele Schüler fehlten. Sie sah weder Hermine Granger, noch Ron Weasley, noch Dean Thomas und auch viele andere Gesichter sah sie nicht. Die Gruppe an Erstklässlern, die ihr erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnen sollten, war beträchtlich geschrumpft und viel kleiner, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Auch unterhielt sich niemand ausgelassen über die Ferien und die übliche Freude über das Wiedersehen mit den Freunden und die Vorfreude aus das neue Schuljahr fehlten bei allen.

Ihre Mitschüler wirkten bedrückt, alle tuschelten nur verhalten miteinander, viele waren besorgt oder verängstigt. Vanessa fand die Antwort, als das Meer an Schülern in die Große Halle strömte und sich an den Haustischen niederließ. Hogwarts hatte sich verändert.

Dumbledore saß nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl in der Mitte der Lehrer. McGonagall, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey und die anderen Lehrer wechselten ernste und besorgte Blicke miteinander. Die Position des Schulleiters hatte niemand geringeres als Severus Snape eingenommen. Zu seiner rechten saßen zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, die Vanessa noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie waren beide in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu schließen hätte Vanessa gesagt, dass sie vielleicht Geschwister waren. Sie hatten dieselben braunen Augen. Die Frau war klein und rundlich und trug ihr dunkelbraunes Haar in einem strengen Dutt zurückgebunden. Der Mann war ein wenig untersetzt. Er hatte dunkles kurzes Haar. Als ihre Blicke durch die Menge der Schüler schweiften, wechselten sie ab und zu ein paar Wort miteinander und grinsten. Bei ihrem Anblick lief es Vanessa eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Als jemand an ihrem Tisch das Wort „Todesser" erwähnte, war für sie alles klar. Der Dunkle Lord musste Todesser als Lehrer in die Schule befohlen haben.

Snape beugte sich kurz zu McGonagall, dann erhob er sich und gebot der anwesenden Schülerschaft, still zu sein.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich darf euch zum neuen Schuljahr begrüßen. Es haben sich … ein paar Veränderungen ergeben. Fortan werde ich das Amt des Schulleiters bekleiden. Desweiteren wird Alecto Carrow das Amt der Muggelkundelehrerin bekleiden", Snape deutete zu seiner rechten und die beiden Todesser erhoben sich, „und ihr Bruder Amycus Carrow wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste unterrichten."

Vanessa beschlich eine böse Vorahnung. Todesser sollten also in Hogwarts unterrichten, das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Sie hörte bei Snapes restlicher Rede nicht mehr zu. Ihr Blick war auf die beiden Carrows gerichtet. Ihr überhebliches Grinsen gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und sie fragte sich, wie es mit Todessern als Lehrer werden würde.

Als das Essen aufgetischt wurde, hatte sie jeden Appetit verloren. Auch ihren Mitschülern schien das Festessen nicht wirklich zu schmecken, denn etliche stocherten nur lustlos auf ihren Tellern herum. Um Vanessa herum wurde viel über Snape und die beiden Todesser gesprochen. Nur die Slytherins waren unbesorgt. Crabbe und Goyle sahen sogar begeistert aus und Vanessa konnte über sie nur den Kopf schütteln.

Abends lag sie lange wach und dachte an das Kommende.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine Überraschung. Als Vanessa mit den anderen Ravenclaws beim Frühstück saß, verteilten die Hauslehrer die neuen Stundenpläne. Als Professor Flitwick Vanessa ihren Plan gab und sie darauf sah, bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames.

„Es tut mir eid, Professor, da muss ein Fehler unterlaufen sein. Ich habe kein Muggelkunde", sagte Vanessa.

„Ist das bei dir auch so komisch?", fragte eine Viertklässlerin. „Ich hab auch kein Muggelkunde und es steht drauf."

„Professor?"

Professor Flitwick sah sie traurig an. „Ein Beschluss der Schulleitung. Alle Schüler sind verpflichtet, am Muggelkundeunterricht teilzunehmen."

Die Ravenclaws sahen sich entgeistert an. Alle fragten sich, was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Vanessa hatte eine leise Ahnung und es verhieß nichts Gutes.

* * *

Es war die Doppelstunde am Nachmittag, ihre erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und damit die erste Stunde bei dem Todesser Amycus Carrow. Es war die erste Schulwoche und Vanessa wäre am liebsten sofort wieder nach Hause gefahren. Von den anderen Schülern hatte sie schon gehört, dass mit den Carrows nicht gut Kirschen essen war und sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf den Unterricht.

Amycus Carrow wartete bereits im Klassenzimmer, als die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs hereinkamen. Als Vanessa durch die Tür trat, fiel der Blick des Todessers auf sie. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, als würde er sie kennen. Es war der Blick von Männern, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Vanessa lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab und sie suchte sich einen Platz möglichst weit hinten aus. Manchmal verfluchte sie ihr Aussehen. Ihr fiel auf, dass ein Erstklässler im Raum war. Der kleine Junge saß verängstigt auf einem Stuhl nahe des Lehrerpults und zitterte. Immer wieder warf er dem Todesser unsichere Blicke zu.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, ging Carrow die Namensliste durch und überprüfte die Anwesenheit.

„Sehr gut", sagte er harsch und schritt langsam durch den Mittelgang. „Mein Name ist Amycus Carrow und ich werde ab jetzt Ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein. Wie Ihnen sicher in der Zwischenzeit zu Ohren gekommen sein wird, sind meine Schwester und ich Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und auf seinen Befehl hin hierhergekommen. Ihr bisheriger Unterricht in diesem Fach war… unstet und unzureichend, deshalb werden wir ein paar entscheidende Veränderungen vornehmen."

Vanessa gefiel sein fieses Grinsen überhaupt nicht.

„Stehen Sie auf!", sagte Carrow unfreundlich. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes schoben sich die Tisch und Stühle zur Seite, sodass in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers ein freier Raum entstand.

Die Klasse drängte sich verunsichert zusammen. Carrow packte den kleinen Erstklässler grob am Arm und schleifte ihn in die Mitte.

„Dieser Kleine hier hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich schon in der ersten Schulwoche Ärger einzuhandeln. Er hat im Unterricht meiner Schwester eine ziemlich freche Antwort gegeben."

Vanessa beschlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

„Das Thema unserer ersten Stunde oder anders gesagt die _Lektion_ dieser Stunde wird deshalb sein, dass wir ein paar Dinge klarstellen, nämlich was passiert, wenn man sich verhält wie unser kleiner Freund hier."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den kleinen Jungen. Vanessas Herz begann heftig zu pochen.

„In Hogwarts weht jetzt ein anderer Wind. _Crucio!_ "

Nicht wenige Schüler schlugen sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und wichen erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Erstklässler schrie laut auf vor Schmerz, als von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Er krümmte sich am Boden und wurde von Krämpfen geplagt. Vanessa wurde schlecht. Sie musste den Blick abwenden.

Carrow nahm den Fluch von dem Schüler.

„Nun, jetzt seid ihr an der Reihe."

* * *

Was war nur aus Hogwarts geworden? Vanessa war so wütend nach der Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dass sie kaum richtig essen konnte. Ihre Hand krallte sich vor Zorn so fest um das Besteck, dass sie es nicht schaffte, ihr Fleisch oder ihre Kartoffeln richtig zu schneiden. Irgendwann knallte sie das Besteck wutentbrannt auf den Tisch. Sie hatte ohnehin keinen Hunger.

„Dieser Carrow spinnt doch wohl!", sagte ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse, das Vanessa gegenübersaß. „Müsst ihr auch den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Mitschüler anwenden?"

„Ja", sagte Vanessa. „Wir sollten einen Erstklässler bestrafen."

„Bei uns war es ähnlich." Das Mädchen warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. „Die Lehrer sehen auch nicht glücklich aus. Aber dass die das zulassen? Ich meine, diese Flüche sind verboten! Was wenn jemand zu Schaden kommt?"

„Die Lehrer können nichts machen", mutmaßte Vanessa. „Sonst sind sie ganz schnell selber dran. Glaubt ihr wirklich, McGonagall und die anderen heißen das gut? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Wahrscheinlich hätten die längst ihre Koffer gepackt und wären gegangen, aber sie wollen mit Sicherheit die Schüler nicht allein lassen."

„Hattest du schon Muggelkunde?", fragte ihre Freundin Sarah das Mädchen aus der sechsten.

„Ja. Und es ist schrecklich. Alecto ist genauso wie ihr Bruder. Sie erzählt uns lauter Schauergeschichten über Muggel. Dass sie schmutzig und nichts wert sind und dass sie daran Schuld sind, dass wir Zauberer im Verborgenen leben müssen."

Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! So hatte sie sich ihr siebtes Schuljahr nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte große Lust ihre Koffer zu packen und zu verschwinden. Leider war dies nicht so leicht. An den Ausgängen der Schule, sogar an den Geheimgängen, hatte man Todesser als Wachposten aufgestellt und wahrscheinlich wimmelte es auch in Hogsmeade nur so vor ihnen.

Auch wenn ihre Eltern den Dunklen Lord nicht unterstützten und die Praxis an der Schule nicht gutheißen würden - Vanessa war so umsichtig gewesen, es in ihrem Brief, den sie vor ein paar Tagen nach Hause geschickt hatte, nicht zu erwähnen - hätten sie ihr wahrscheinlich geraten, das Schuljahr zu beenden. Bis zu den Prüfungen und dem Abschluss waren es nur noch wenige Monate und wenn sie sich zusammenriss und den Kopf unten hielt, war die Zeit vielleicht auch zu bewältigen.

Leider sollte sich Vanessa täuschen.

* * *

In der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ging es mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch weiter. In der letzten Stunde hatten noch nicht alle den Fluch angewendet, darunter auch Vanessa.

Diesmal hatte man als Opfer wieder einen Erstklässler genommen. Das kleine Mädchen wimmerte und schluchzte, als sie in der Mitte des Kreises stand. Der Reihe nach mussten alle Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs den Folterfluch bei ihr anwenden. Natürlich war niemand bei der Sache. So gut wie keiner schaffte es, den Zauberstab auf das Mädchen zu richten und die Formel zu sprechen. Und die, die es unter Carrows Drohung tatsächlich taten, waren so voller Angst, dass der Fluch keine Wirkung zeigte.

Jeder missglückte Versuch wurde mit einem Cruciatus von Carrow bestraft.

Vanessa war die nächste. Beim Anblick ihrer Mitschüler hatte sie eine solche Wut gepackt, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und am liebsten hätte sie den Todesser verhext.

„Ms. Lenormand, bitte schön!", sagte er und bat sie mit einer einladenden Handbewegung nach vorne.

Ihre Beine wollten ihr kaum gehorchen, als sie langsam nach vorne schritt. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie sah die verängstigte Erstklässlerin an. Das Mädchen kauerte auf dem Boden und weinte.

„Machen Sie!", befahl ihr Carrow und drückte ihr seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken.

Vanessa hob ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf die Person vor ihr. Ihr Herz schlug dumpf und schnell gegen ihre Rippen.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich ruhig und ließ ihren Zauberstab wie in Zeitlupe sinken. In ihrem Inneren kochte es und sie spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.

„Wie war das?!", fragte Carrow.

Vanessa drehte sich um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sie war eine große junge Frau und war mit dem Todesser auf Augenhöhe. „Ich habe gesagt nein", sagte sie erneut.

Amycus starrte sie einen Moment an, offenbar auf diesen Widerstand nicht vorbereitet.

„Also schön, wie Sie wollen", sagte er dann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Anscheinend weiß da jemand noch nicht, wo sein Platz ist. _Crucio!_ "

Sie hatte es erwartet und kommen sehen. Vanessa presste die Lippen aufeinander, dass ihr kein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr, aber der Schmerz zwang sie vor Amycus Carrow auf die Knie. Ihr Körper stand in Flammen und tausend Dolche stachen gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Sie schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Es war eine Wohltat, als er den Fluch von ihr nahm.

„Vielleicht probieren wir es nochmal", sagte der Todesser.

Vanessas Knie waren weich und sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Sie sah ihn von unten her an. „Nein", sagte sie erneut. Hinter sich konnte sie Getuschel hören. Die anderen Schüler redeten über sie.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Carrow, obwohl er ihre Antwort genau verstanden hatte. Der Folterfluch traf sie ein zweites Mal und diesmal schmeckte sie Blut in ihrem Mund und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Jedoch war der Schmerz weniger schlimm, weil gewaltige Wut sie gepackt hatte.

Sie spürte ihre Muskeln kaum noch, aber schaffte es tatsächlich, sich hochzustemmen, obwohl der Fluch noch auf ihr lastete. Ihr Zorn schien ihr Kraft zu geben. Sogar der Todesser schien überrascht, als Vanessa sich vor ihm aufgerichtete.

Sie grinste und plötzlich lachte sie einmal laut auf. Sie bedachte Amycus Carrow mit einem verächtlichen Blick von oben bis unten. Der Todesser funkelte sie wütend an, weil sie sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Sie sind armselig, wissen Sie das?", sagte Vanessa und sie wusste nicht, woher sie ihr Selbstbewusstsein nahm. Aber in diesem Moment, wo ihr Zorn und ihre Wut ihren Verstand vereinnahmt hatten, war ihr alles egal. „Hier stehen Sie also, der große, tolle Todesser. Wahrscheinlich stehen Sie in der Gunst Ihres … _Möchtegernlords_ nicht sonderlich hoch oder warum schickt er Sie sonst hierher in die Schule? Ich schätze mal, Sie haben nicht sonderlich viel zu bieten, sondern sind nur ein nichtsnutziger Wicht! Und um sich irgendwie toll zu fühlen, haben Sie es nötig, den Frust über ihr langweiliges Leben an Kindern auszulassen!" Sie wurde jetzt lauter. Keinen Augenblick nahm sie den Blick von Carrow. „Na, wie fühlt sich das an, wenn Sie Ihren geliebten Cruciatus-Fluch auf die Schüler anwenden? Ich weiß es. Wahrscheinlich brauchen Sie das. So wie Sie aussehen, kriegen Sie wohl sonst keine Befriedigung, denn welche Frau würde schon mit so einem widerlichen Kerl wie Ihnen ins Bett steigen? Geben Sie es zu, wahrscheinlich geilt es Sie auf, andere zu quälen. Kriegen Sie wohl sonst keinen hoch?"

Als Vanessa geendet hatte, legte sich Totenstille über das Klassenzimmer. Niemand bewegte sich. Alle Schüler hielten die Luft an. Ein paar schlugen sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Amycus Carrow tat nichts. Er starrte Vanessa nur an. Diese erwachte allmählich aus ihrer Trance und realisierte, was sie eben getan hatte. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Sie hatte gar nicht realisiert, wie schnell die Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren.

Sie rechnete schon damit, gleich wieder den Folterfluch zu spüren zu bekommen, doch Amycus Carrow tat nichts dergleichen. Vermutlich war er selbst viel zu überrascht.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", zischte er in bedrohlichem Ton, der nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. „Setzen! Alle! Sofort! Ms. Lenormand, Sie werden nach der Stunde hier bleiben!"

Sie mussten etwas schreiben. Vanessa starrte die ganze Zeit nur auf ihr Pergament, aber sie wusste, dass die anderen ihr Blicke zuwarfen. Als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete, strömten alle hinaus, nur sie blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen.

„Tür zu!", bellte Carrow den letzten Schüler an, der die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter sich schloss.

„Ms. Lenormand, kommen Sie nach vorne!", befahl er ihr.

Vanessa erhob sich langsam und schritt zu ihm nach vorne. Carrow nahm einen Stuhl und gebot ihr, sich zu setzen. Sie tat es stumm.

Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Es war ihr nicht wohl, dass er hinter ihr stand, aber sie blieb trotzdem bewegungslos auf dem Stuhl sitzen und starrte geradeaus.

Carrow machte ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, dann kam er um den Stuhl herum. „Vanessa Lenormand. So viel Potenzial, aber so ein loses Mundwerk", sagte er.

Vanessa wartete jeden Moment, dass sie der Folterfluch treffen würde, aber nichts geschah. Sie verhielt sich still und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Carrow zog weiterhin seine Kreise um sie. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Vanessa sah stur geradeaus.

Irgendwann, wie ihr schien nach einer Ewigkeit, hielt er vor ihr inne und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links von ihr auf der Stuhllehne ab und kam ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sein Gesicht aus der Nähe sah. Er hatte dunkelbraune Augen und um sein Kinn und auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich ein Bartschatten ab.

Vanessa versuchte, nicht zu blinzeln. Carrow betrachtete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vanessa, Vanessa. Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass Sie in ersten Schwierigkeiten sind." Er trat wieder hinter sie.

„Wissen Sie, Sie haben verdammtes Glück, dass Sie aus einer angesehenen reinblütigen Familie stammen und wir die Schüler nicht ernsthaft verletzen dürfen. Denn sonst …"

Plötzlich spürte Vanessa, wie er ihre Haare mit seinem Zauberstab beiseiteschob, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sodass sein raues Kinn über die Haut ihres Nackens kratze. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hinausgelaufen. Ekel überkam sie. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sein Zauberstab glitt langsam über die Knochen ihrer Wirbelsäule.

„Denn sonst würde ich es genießen, jeden einzelnen dieser Knochen genüsslich auseinanderzureißen. Dann sieht ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so schön aus. Aber der Dunkle Lord hat uns befohlen, dass wir die Schüler nicht zu sehr … rannehmen dürfen. Also haben Sie Glück gehabt." Er schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch und Vanessa atmete erleichtert auf. „Sie werden Ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, das schwöre ich Ihnen. Samstagabend um acht in meinem Büro. Nachsitzen."

* * *

„Du hast bloß Nachsitzen bekommen?", fragte Sarah völlig erstaunt. „Wow, ich hatte mir alles Mögliche ausgemalt, was er mit dir anstellen würde. Du hast nicht mal den Cruciatus-Fluch abbekommen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Weißt du nicht mehr, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe?", fragte Vanessa ungeduldig. „Das hätte mir doch noch mal den Triumph gegeben. Das wollte er mir nicht gönnen. Mir wäre allerdings der Cruciatus lieber gewesen als Samstagabend Nachsitzen."

„Du bist echt ein bisschen weit gegangen", meinte Sarah.

„Ich weiß. Es ist mir rausgerutscht, weil ich so sauer war."

„Ja. Du warst echt furchterregend! Das hätte dir keiner zugetraut. Die ganze Schule redet schon über dich!"

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sich Vanessa ihre Samstagabende anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst bereits lange Aufsätze zu schreiben und hatte unter der Woche keine Zeit, dafür. Jetzt ging auch noch ein Teil ihres Wochenendes drauf.

Übelgelaunt kam sie am Samstagabend in Carrows Büro. Der Todesser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien bester Laune. Vor sich hatte er Vanessa einen Tisch und einen Stuhl hingestellt, wo sie arbeiten sollte. Um sie herum standen überall Kisten mit Karteikarten, sodass man aufpassen musste, wo man hintrat.

„Ah, Ms. Lenormand, setzen Sie sich doch", gebot er ihr mit einer Handbewegung und grinste sie diebisch an.

Vanessa tat stumm wie ihr geheißen. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie nüchtern. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht mehr von seiner Person provozieren zu lassen.

„Sie werden etwas schreiben", sagte Carrow schlicht und erhob sich. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hob sich ein Karton mit der Aufschrift A-AB in die Luft und landete vor Vanessa. Ein Stapel leerer Karteikarten folgte.

„Ist das… aus der Bibliothek?", fragte Vanessa erstaunt.

„In der Tat", sagte Carrow höchst vergnügt. „Ihre Aufgabe wird sein, dass Sie die Buchtitel von den alten Karten _handschriftlich_ ", er legte besondere Betonung auf das Wort, „auf neue übertragen. Madame Pince wollte das schon länger mal tun, aber sie fand nie die Zeit. Da kam es gerade richtig, dass ich ja jemanden habe, der das übernehmen kann."

Machte der Kerl Witze?!, schoss es Vanessa durch den Kopf. „Ernsthaft? Wie viele Bücher sind denn das?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich kann es Ihnen genau sagen. Es sind 29.743 Buchtitel. Allerdings kommen laufend welche hinzu. Ich würde sagen, Sie fangen am besten gleich an."

„OK und wie lange?"

„Nun, ich denke bis Mitternacht sollten Sie einiges geschafft haben", meinte Carrow. „Vier Stunden sind eine ordentliche Zeit. Nächsten Samstag geht es dann weiter."

„Moment mal, nächsten Samstag?" Vanessa sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ja, natürlich, was dachten Sie denn? Dass ich Sie mit einmal Nachsitzen davon kommen lasse?" Er beugte sich bedrohlich nahe zu ihr hinunter. „Sie werden fortan jeden Samstagabend hier bei mir sitzen und schreiben. Ich sage Ihnen ganz ehrlich, es ist zu schade, dass Sie in ein paar Monaten Ihren Abschluss machen und dann von dieser Schule verschwinden, denn eines hätte ich garantieren können. Sonst hätten Sie bis zum Rest Ihrer Schullaufbahn bei mir jeden Samstag nachsitzen müssen und wenn es sieben Schuljahre gewesen wären. Fangen Sie an!"

„Wenigstens habe ich dann die Gewissheit", sagte Vanessa trocken, während sie ihre Feder aus der Tasche nahm. „Dass ich auch Ihnen die Samstagabende versaue."

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Ihnen zuzusehen", gab Amycus zurück, nachdem er sich gesetzt und sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt hatte.

Vanessa nahm die erste Karte und begann zu schreiben. Sie würde sich vor dem Todesser mit Sicherheit nicht die Blöße geben.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen vergingen. Der Herbst zeigte sich in all seiner Pracht und färbte die Blätter der Bäume bunt. Jeden Samstagabend verbrachte Vanessa in Carrows Büro und schrieb an der Inventarliste für die Bibliothek. Nach fünf Mal hatte sie gerade einmal die Hälfte der ersten Kiste geschafft. Mit all der Schreibarbeit, die sie unter der Woche und am Sonntag zu erledigen hatte, fühlte sich ihr rechtes Handgelenk bald unangenehm steif an und schmerzte. Carrow schien es überaus zu genießen, ihren jeden Samstagabend bei ihrer Quälerei zusehen zu können. Meist korrigierte er Aufsätze seiner Schüler, aber nicht selten trank er gemütlich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und beobachtete nur, wie Vanessa sich mit ihrem angeschlagenen Handgelenk abmühte, die Feder gerade zu halten und schön zu schreiben. Und er schien sich auch noch diebisch darüber zu amüsieren.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihm keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Die Blöße wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Sie war schon immer stur gewesen und hatte noch dazu das Temperamte ihrer Tante geerbt. Diese hatte sich mit ihrem losen Mundwerk und ihrer Angewohnheit, das auszusprechen, was sie dachte, auch das ein oder andere Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Wieso sollte es bei Vanessa anders sein? Sie hatte Mist gemacht und durfte jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen. Beinahe wünschte sie sich schon, er hätte sie einfach gefoltert und durchgehext und sie dann in Frieden gelassen. Die Stunden in seinem Büro und die frustrierende Arbeit, die kein Ende nehmen wollte, waren viel schlimmer.

Im Oktober schließlich ging es nicht mehr anders. Vanessas Handgelenk schmerzte so sehr, dass sie zu Madame Pomfrey gehen musste. Als der Todesser im Unterricht den Verband sah, den sie tragen musste, hatte er nur ein herablassendes Grinsen für sie übrig. Vanessa war wütend, genervt und frustriert.

„Wie ich sehe, zeigt die Bestrafung langsam Wirkung", meinte er am darauffolgenden Samstag.

Vanessa konnte zwar schreiben, aber es ging viel langsamer voran als davor. Sie funkelte ihn nur böse an. „Das gefällt Ihnen was?"

„Ein Anblick für Götter!", verkündete er theatralisch.

Vanessa lachte kurz auf. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Vor allem, wenn so ein … junges hübsches Mädchen vor Ihnen sitzt, nicht wahr?"

„Bilden Sie sich nicht zu viel auf sich ein", sagte Carrow gelassen.

„Naja, als ich in der ersten Stunde ins Klassenzimmer kam", sagte Vanessa, während sie ihre Feder ins Tintenfass tauchte, „da hatte ich Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit."

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen", mahnte er sie.

„Was wollen Sie tun? Ich sitze doch schon nach bei Ihnen und mache diese Sisyphusarbeit hier. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung. Ich könnte alles Mögliche machen, aber der Anblick gefällt mir doch zu sehr", entgegnete Carrow. Das Rascheln einer Tüte war zu hören.

„Was essen Sie da?", wollte Vanessa wissen.

Er hielt ihr die Tüte hoch, sodass sie selbst sehen konnte. „Ernsthaft? Die Dinger esse ich auch gerne", meinte sie. Wie es aussah, konnte alles noch schlimmer werden.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich Ihnen gehörig den Appetit darauf verderbe."

Mit Schokolade überzogene getrocknete Äpfel aus dem Honigtopf waren ab sofort für Vanessa gestrichen.

* * *

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr verließ Vanessa die Lust auf die Schule. Ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr hätte etwas Besonderes werden sollen, mit dem Abschlussball und der Zeugnisvergabe, aber es war so unerträglich geworden, dass jeder Tag nur noch zur Quälerei wurde. Sie hatte morgens schon gar keine Lust mehr aufzustehen, vor allem samstags nicht. Das Wochenende bot ihre keine Erholung mehr vom Unterricht und allmählich ging ihr Carrow auf die Nerven. Es kam ihr schon vor, als sehe sie ihn öfter als ihre Freunde. Für einen Lehrer sah sie ihn definitiv zu oft.

Wenn sie bei ihm im Büro saß, packte sie schreckliche Nervosität und Unruhe und ihr Blick glitt permanent auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien ihr Streiche zu spielen, denn sie wollte gar nicht mehr vergehen. Von Mal zu Mal kam es ihr vor, als dauerte das Nachsitzen länger, dabei verließ sie ihn immer um Mitternacht, keine Minute später. Wut und Frustration über die Ungerechtigkeit hatten sich in ihr angestaut und manchmal kam auch noch Aggression dazu, sodass sie sich schwer zusammenreißen musste, nicht wieder freche Widerworte zu geben oder sich auf Carrow zu stürzen und ihn zu verhexen.

Was sie besonders ärgerte, war, dass er genau merkte, wie es in ihr brodelte und sich daran königlich amüsierte. Sein Blick und sein fieses Grinsen sprachen Bände. Er wollte sie herausfordern und aus der Reserve locken, um zu sehen, ob sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte. Den Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Der Oktober ging allmählich in den November übrig und Vanessas Nerven waren überstrapaziert. Als sie auch noch erfuhr, dass der Weihnachtsabend in diesem Jahr ein Samstag war, brach sie halb in Tränen aus. Carrow hingegen schien höchst erfreut darüber.

„Meine Schwester wird ohnehin nicht zugegen sein, also können wir beide uns amüsieren."

Sie entwickelte langsam eine regelrechte Abscheu gegen sein Klassenzimmer, sein Büro und gegen ihn. Die nie enden wollende, ergebnislose Arbeit trieb sie buchstäblich in den Wahnsinn. Der Stress in der Schule zehrte zusätzlich an ihrer Substanz. McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer mochten nicht mit der Leitung der Schule und den Praktiken der Todesser einverstanden sein, an ihrer Strenge oder ihren Erwartungen an ihre Schüler hatte es allerdings nichts geändert. Die Siebtklässler, die in wenigen Monaten Prüfungen haben würden, erstickten in Hausarbeiten und dem Lernen.

* * *

Als Vanessa das nächste Mal zum Nachsitzen kam, war ihr schon nicht wohl. Sie hatte während der Woche kaum geschlafen oder gegessen und nur Aufsätze geschrieben, sodass sie vor lauter Anspannung kurz vor den Tränen stand. Als sie dann aufstehen wollte, um sich einen neuen Karton Karteikarten zu holen, sank sie erschöpft und kraftlos auf den Boden und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen und die Kiste war viel zu schwer. Der Frust und der Kummer der letzten Wochen, die sich in ihr angestaut hatten, brachen aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr gegen die Tränen wehren.

Carrow, der in die Korrektur eines Aufsatzes vertieft gewesen war, bemerkte sie erst gar nicht, wie sie auf dem Boden saß und schluchzte.

„Ms. Lenormand, Sie haben noch viel zu tun. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich weitermachen. Ms. Lenormand?"

Vanessa reagierte nicht. „Was ist mit Ihnen?! Machen Sie weiter!", blaffte er sie an, doch Vanessa protestierte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich kann nicht …", sagte sie schwach. Ihre langen Haare, die wie ein Schleier nach vorne fielen, verdeckten ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen, Sie können nicht?!"

„Ich…" Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber schaffte es nicht. „… komme nicht hoch …"

Wütend erhob sich Carrow, packte sie grob am Oberarm und zerrte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Seien Sie nicht so zimperlich, Sie …" Er wollte gerade etwas Gemeines sagen, als er ihr Gesicht sah und erstarrte. Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was ist mit Ihnen los?!"

„Es war alles ein bisschen viel in der letzten Zeit", sagte sie heiser. „Schon gut, ich … ich mach ja schon …" Sie nahm ihre Feder, aber ihre Finger zitterten so stark, dass sie nicht mehr schreiben konnte.

Carrow beobachtete sie einen Moment von der Seite, dann sah er auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig nach elf und sie hatten noch fast eine Dreiviertelstunde. Vanessa zweifelte, dass sie durchhalten würde.

„Ist schon gut", sagte er dann ungewohnt ruhig und zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er ihr die Feder aus der Hand. Vanessa zuckte auf seine Berührung fürchterlich zusammen, weil sie Angst hatte, er würde ihr etwas tun. „Na, ich beiße nicht, Mädchen. Sie können für heute gehen. Sie müssen nicht weitermachen."

Vanessa konnte nicht glauben, was er sagte. „Aber soll ich nicht … ich meine … bis Mitternacht …"

„Ich weiß, sonst arbeiten Sie immer bis zwölf, aber … Heute belassen wir es dabei. Gehen Sie schon."

So gut es ging, packte sie ihre Sachen und erhob sich. Er begleitete sie durch den Raum und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Schaffen Sie es bis nach oben in Ihren Turm?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Vanessa, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er womöglich mitkam. Sie hatte schon genug Schwäche vor ihm gezeigt. „Danke", hauchte sie beim Hinausgehen.

„Gute Nacht."

Amycus Carrow blieb nachdenklich zurück. Einerseits freute es ihn wie sonst nichts, dass das Mädchen ihre gerechte Strafe bekam und dass das Nachsitzen endlich seine Wirkung zeigte, dennoch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Das hübsche Mädchen mit dem losen Mundwerk war zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm sonderlich leid tat, bedachte man, wie sie ihn beleidigt hatte, aber dennoch rührte es an etwas in ihm.

Natürlich war ihm von Anfang an aufgefallen, dass sie ein verdammt hübsches, junges Ding war. Er war immerhin ein Mann und erkannte eine schöne Frau, wenn er eine sah. Sie stach aus der Masse der anderen Schüler heraus. Ihr bildschönes Gesicht so blass und tränenverschmiert zu sehen, das starke, selbstbewusste Mädchen so erschöpft und kraftlos vor sich zu haben, erschreckte ihn doch ein wenig. Sie hatte gerade einmal zwei Monate bei ihm nachsitzen müssen. Wie würde sie wohl bis zum Ende des Schuljahres aussehen? Eigentlich mochte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Als ihr Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien, spürte er plötzlich ein Brennen an seinem Unterarm. In seiner Gedankenlosigkeit dachte er schon, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn rufen, doch es war nicht der linke, sondern der rechte Unterarm.

* * *

Vanessa schämte sich. Sie schämte sich so sehr, dass der nächste Samstag sie verdammt viel Überwindung kostete. Nachdem sie von Carrow früher entlassen worden war, war sie sofort in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen und hatte sich ins Bett gelegt. Sie war erst Sonntag am frühen Nachmittag wieder aufgewacht. Von da an ging es ihr besser und sie nahm sich vor, besser auf sich Acht zu geben.

„Sie sehen besser aus", sagte Amycus, als sie in sein Büro kam. „Ich hatte mir ja schon Sorgen gemacht."

Vanessa war nicht in der Stimmung, etwas zurück zu sagen, sondern setzt sich nur kommentarlos auf ihren Platz und begann mit der Arbeit. Es schien ihn zu irritieren, dass sie nichts Bissiges zurücksagte, denn er musterte sie erstaunt. Er sah so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch besann sich und widmete sich einem Buch.

Als es halb zwölf war, erhob sich der Todesser und deutete Vanessa, dass sie gehen durfte. Sie blieb jedoch.

„Was ist? Sie dürfen gehen."

„Ich wollte Ihnen gerne was sagen", sagte Vanessa und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Und was?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Vanessa und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, die Worte gegenüber Carrow auszusprechen.

„Was tut Ihnen … Oh, verstehe." Seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich in der Stunde zu Ihnen gesagt habe. Das war nicht so gemeint und ist mir in meiner Wut rausgerutscht."

Carrow nickte anerkennend. „Soll das also eine Entschuldigung sein?"

Vanessa nickte verlegen.

„Das nehme ich zur Kenntnis. Sie wissen aber hoffentlich, dass Sie deswegen nicht weniger nachsitzen müssen?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Ich wollte es aber trotzdem sagen", sagte Vanessa und ging. Als sie an der Tür war, war der Todesser plötzlich hinter ihr und hielt sie zurück.

„Warten Sie mal", sagte er. „Sie haben mir beim letzten Mal einen kleinen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich will ja nicht, dass ihrem hübschen Gesicht was passiert. Von jetzt an müssen sie nur noch bis halb zwölf arbeiten."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte Vanessa skeptisch.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst."

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem war Vanessa wieder zu einem Lächeln zumute. „Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht, Professor."

* * *

Bei den nächsten Treffen fühlte sich Vanessa besser. Eine halbe Stunde weniger war nicht viel, aber zumindest etwas. Nach ihrer Entschuldigung war Carrow deutlich freundlicher zu ihr und sie wechselten ab und an ein paar normale Worte miteinander. Auch wenn Vanessa die Stunden mit ganzem Herzen hasste und an jedem anderen Ort lieber gewesen wäre, musste sie dennoch zugeben, dass der Todesser sogar ganz umgänglich sein konnte, wenn man sich gut mit ihm stellte. Dass sie ihm auch den Hauch von etwas positivem abgewinnen konnte, gefiel ihr so gar nicht.

Während der Stunden, die sie in seinem Büro verbrachte, fiel ihr immer wieder auf, dass Carrow sich oft an seinem rechten Unterarm kratzte. Zuerst dachte sie schon an das Dunkle Mal, bis ihr einfiel, dass sich dieses ja am linken Unterarm befand. Außerdem hatte ihr ihre Tante gesagt, dass es brannte, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger rief, aber nicht juckte. Irgendetwas anderes musste also mit ihm los sein.

Es war im November, als Vanessa wieder einmal einen Samstagabend bei ihm saß. Es war kurz vor halb zwölf und er hatte gesagt, dass sie gehen durfte. Er begleitete sie zur Tür. In dem Moment als er die Klinke mit seiner rechten Hand herunterdrücken wollte, fiel Vanessa etwas auf. Der Ärmel seines Umhanges war nach hinten gerutscht und entblößte seine Haut. Ihr wurde sofort klar, warum er sich die ganze Zeit gekratzt hatte.

„Professor, was haben Sie da?", fragte sie und deutete auf seinen Unterarm, der schuppig und rau war.

„Nichts, schon gut. Gehen Sie jetzt", gebot ihr der Todesser.

„Nein, das sieht ja echt übel aus."

Er konnte nichts tun. Vanessa hatte schon seinen Ärmel genommen und ihn nach oben geschoben. Entsetzt blickte sie auf die Haut, die wund und entzündet war. Sie war trocken und schuppig und er hatte sich blutig gekratzt.

„Professor!", sagte sie ernst. „Was haben Sie denn gemacht? Das sieht nicht gut aus!"

Sie drängte ihn auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen war, und betrachtete seinen Unterarm eingehend.

„Wie lange haben Sie das denn schon? Waren Sie nicht bei Madame Pomfrey?"

Er verneinte. „Das ist nichts", sagte er und entwand sich ihrem Griff. Er wollte seinen Arm schon wieder mit dem Ärmel bedecken, aber Vanessa hielt ihn energisch davon ab.

„Nichts, ja, das sehe ich! Warten Sie mal hier!"

Sie durchquerte die Tür, die in seine angrenzenden privaten Räume führte, und ging in das kleine Badezimmer. Im Medizinschränkchen über dem Waschbecken fand sie sofort, was sie suchte.

„Hey, was machen Sie denn da?!", fragte Carrow verärgert, aber sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, etwas zu tun. Schon war sie zurück in seinem Büro.

Sie hatte zwei kleine Glasphiolen mitgebracht, eine mit einer blauen, die andere mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die sie beide aufschraubte und in eine Schüssel gab.

„Das darf man nicht mischen!"

„Doch, das sehen Sie doch, dass man das darf."

Die Mischung dickte sich an und nahm die Konsistenz einer Salbe an. Sie wurde weiß. Ehe Carrow protestieren konnte, nahm Vanessa etwas auf ihren Finger und strich es auf seine Haut. Er zuckte zusammen und sog pfeifend die Luft ein.

„Ich weiß, das brennt etwas, aber gleich wird es besser werden", versicherte ihm Vanessa und trug den Rest der Salbe auf seinen gesamten Unterarm auf.

Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie sich hilfesuchend nach einem Verbandsmaterial um. Schließlich nahm sie ihr Halstuch, das sie trug, und wickelte es vorsichtig um seine Haut.

Er starrte sie nur fassungslos an.

„Besser?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht mal erklären, was das sollte? Was haben Sie da draufgeschmiert?!"

Vanessa grinste. „Keine Angst, ich wollte Sie nicht vergiften. Ich habe zwei Heiltränke zusammengemischt. Die Pflanzen da drin sollten Ihnen helfen."

Carrow musterte den Verband, den sie gemacht hatte. „Das sieht sehr … gut aus. Kennen Sie sich mit Heilen aus?"

„Ein wenig, ja. Ich möchte nach der Schule Heilerin werden", sagte Vanessa.

„Verstehe."

„Verraten Sie mir jetzt mal, was das war? Das sah wirklich übel aus! Wieso sind Sie damit nicht zu einem Heiler gegangen? Das hätte sich viel schlimmer entzünden können."

„Das ist eben manchmal bei mir. Was Falsches gegessen oder Stress oder keine Ahnung. So schlimm war es zugegeben noch nie."

„Was hat das denn ausgelöst?", wollte Vanessa wissen.

„Es hat angefangen, als Sie in meinem Büro fast zusammengebrochen sind", sagte Carrow. „Seitdem ist es immer schlimmer geworden."

Vanessa grinste. „Waren Sie etwa so um mich besorgt?", fragte sie leise.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und für einen Moment vergaß Vanessa völlig, wo sie gerade war oder dass sie eben gerade noch hatte gehen wollen. Sie wurde zu sehr von seinen warmen, braunen Augen vereinnahmt.

„Nein. Das hätten Sie wohl gerne, oder?"

„Vielleicht. So viel Zeit, wie wir miteinander verbringen, da würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie schon von mir träumen", scherzte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Sie wollen also Heilerin werden, ja? Haben Sie schon mal ein Praktikum im St. Mungo-Hospital gemacht?"

„Oh, ähm… Nein. Wissen Sie, ich möchte nicht Heiler für Menschen, sondern für Tiere werden", sagte Vanessa etwas verlegen.

„Oh. Na dann", sagte Carrow. „Ein seltsamer Wunsch. Wie kommt das?"

„Ich hatte seit meiner Kindheit den Wunsch, Heilerin zu werden. Aber ich hatte auch immer mit Tieren zu tun. Wissen Sie, meine Familie hat ein Hofgestüt mit Pferden und Rindern und allem möglichem. Ich habe da in den Ferien immer mit den Tieren gearbeitet. Und so entstand der Wunsch."

„Verstehe. Ist aber trotzdem gut geworden", meinte er mit Blick auf den Verband. Er lächelte und es gefiel Vanessa irgendwie, weil es nicht gemein oder herablassend, sondern ehrlich war. „Es gibt in London eine Schule, nicht wahr? Wollen Sie die besuchen?"

„Ja, allerdings ist es schwer aufgenommen zu werden. Ich hoffe, dass mein Zeugnis gut wird. Bewerben muss ich mich ja mit dem vom letzten Jahr und da bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die erforderliche Note in Zauberkunst geschafft habe", sagte Vanessa. „Die Sorge darüber hat mich kürzlich wahrscheinlich auch etwas arg geschafft. Meine Prüfungsergebnisse müssen exzellent werden, wenn ich die Ausbildungsstelle kriegen möchte."

„Ich bin mal zuversichtlich, dass Sie das schaffen werden", sagte Amycus Carrow. „Sieht ja schon sehr professionell aus." Er hielt seinen Arm hoch.

„Und? Ist es schon besser?"

„Viel besser. Zuerst brennt es, aber dann … geht's."

„Machen Sie das ein paar Mal, bis es weg ist. Sie wissen noch, welche Tränke ich benutzt habe?"

„Ja."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging.

„Warten Sie! Was ist mit ihrem Schal?"

„Geben Sie ihn mir irgendwann zurück. Machen Sie das mit der Salbe weiter. Gute Nacht."

„Danke … dafür", sagte der Todesser, doch Vanessa war schon hinausgerauscht.

Er blieb betreten in seinem Büro zurück und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Es war nett von ihr gewesen und sie war so besorgt um ihn gewesen, das hätte er nicht zugetraut. Und sie hatte ihm noch dazu geholfen. Die Heiler, die er in der Vergangenheit besucht hatte, waren immer ratlos gewesen, sodass er es irgendwann aufgegeben und akzeptiert hatte. Vanessa Lenormand hatte geschafft, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Ihr Berufswunsch war ungewöhnlich für ein junges Mädchen, aber er war zugegeben beeindruckt. Er hatte ihr verschwiegen, dass er jemanden in der Heilerschule kannte. Ihm kam eine Idee.

* * *

Es war die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vanessa und die anderen erhielten ihre Aufsätze zurück, die sie als Hausaufgabe hatten schreiben müssen. Sie war erstaunt, dass sie eine gute Note bekommen hatte, dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass ihr Geschriebenes nicht sonderlich gut war.

Sie las gerade die Anmerkungen durch, die Carrow an den Rand des Pergaments geschrieben hatte, da bemerkte sie, dass er ihr zwei Blätter statt eines zurückgegeben hatte. Verwundert zog sie es aus der Pergamentrolle heraus.

Als sie die Überschrift las, erstarrte sie. Es war eine Bestätigung über die Aufnahme an der Heilerschule in London. Sie konnte zum kommenden Semester anfangen.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Sarah, die neben ihr saß, doch Vanessa versteckte das Papier schnell.

„Nichts, gar nichts."

Sie wusste nur zu gut, auf wessen Konto das ging, doch warum tat er das? Nach der Stunde blieb sie im Klassenzimmer und stellte Amycus Carrow zur Rede.

„Ist das Ihr Werk?", fragte sie ihn und knallte den Schrieb auf sein Pult.

„Wer weiß."

„Ich hab keine Lust auf solche Spielchen, Professor!", ereiferte sich Vanessa. „Was soll das? Warum haben Sie das gemacht?"

Das war eine gute Frage und Amycus konnte sie nicht beantworten. Er wusste nicht, warum er es getan hatte, er hatte nur einfach das Gefühl gehabt, es tun zu müssen.

„Ich … hab Ihnen einen Gefallen getan, oder etwa nicht? Sie wurden aufgenommen, also freuen Sie sich doch."

„Natürlich freue ich mich", sagte Vanessa. „Das ist mein Traum, seit ich fünf Jahre alt war! Aber Sie, Sie haben einfach …" Sie seufzte und brach an. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, was Sie sagen sollte. „Erwarten Sie jetzt kein Dankeschön!", stellte sie klar, nahm ihr Pergament und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

Amycus brauchte kein Dankeschön. Sie so selbstbewusst und trotzig zu sehen, so überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert in seiner Gegenwart, wie sie ihn immer wieder herausforderte, genügte ihm vollkommen.

* * *

Sie war sauer. Oh, ja, Vanessa war noch nie so sauer gewesen. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein, sich so in ihr Leben einzumischen? Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Warum hatte er das gemacht? Er hatte kein Recht dazu.

Beim Nachsitzen funkelte sie ihn immer wieder böse an und ihr Fuß wippte die ganze Zeit nervös auf und ab. Carrow wusste genau, weswegen sie schmollte. Er sagte nichts, sondern zwinkerte ihr nur mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu, was sie ziemlich auf die Palme brachte.

Sie war wütend auf ihn und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie beschäftigte sich seit geraumer Zeit zu viel mit ihm. Andauernd schlich er sich in ihre Gedanken, sodass sie manchmal im Unterricht etwas geistesabwesend war. Wenn McGonagall sie zurechtwies, verfluchte sie Amycus Carrow innerlich.

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Ihr kam es vor, als hätten sich alle gegen sie verschworen. Zu allem Überfluss schmerzte ihr Handgelenk schon wieder unangenehm.

* * *

Es war das letzte Nachsitzen vor den Weihnachtsferien. Das ganze Schloss war schon in festlicher Stimmung und dekoriert, doch Vanessa konnte sich dieses Jahr überhaupt nicht darauf freuen. Das neue Jahr bedeutet, nur noch sechs Monate bis zu den Prüfungen und die Siebtklässler mussten allmählich beginnen, den Stoff zusammenzuschreiben und zu wiederholen. In einem Fach mussten sie zudem eine fachbezogene Präsentation über ein vorgegebenes Thema halten und Vanessa hatte keine Ahnung, was sie machen sollte.

Missmutig saß sie am Tisch und schrieb die Buchtitel mit AF ab. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Carrow hinter ihr stand.

„Ms. Lenormand?"

Sie machte einen Satz in die Luft. „Sind Sie verrückt, Sie können mich doch nicht so erschrecken!", fluchte sie, doch er lachte nur.

„Es ist schon zehn vor zwölf. Ich schätze es ja, wenn Sie länger bleiben wollen, aber … Sie dürfen ja früher gehen."

Entnervt packte Vanessa ihre Sachen und wollte gehen.

„Ich habe etwas für Sie", sagte er und holte ihr Halstuch aus seiner Tasche. „Ich wollte Ihnen das zurückgeben."

Vanessa starrte wie in Trance auf ihr Kleidungsstück, dann war plötzlich ihr Ärger über ihn wie verflogen. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr an das Tuch gedacht, dass sie ihm vor so vielen Wochen gegeben hatte. Es jetzt wiederzusehen und von ihm zurückzubekommen, erfüllte sie irgendwie mit Freude.

Sie nahm es entgegen, ohne den Blick davon zu nehmen. „Es hat gut gewirkt. Ich hab es den Hauselfen zum Waschen gegeben. Ms. Lenormand, alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh, ja", sagte sie schnell. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade. Dann traf sie einen Entschluss. Sie gab es ihm zurück.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Das gehört doch Ihnen und ich brauche es nicht mehr. Sehen Sie." Er rollte seinen Ärmel nach oben. Seine Haut war wieder völlig gesund.

„Behalten Sie es", sagte Vanessa. „Das ist … mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sie."

„Ihr … Geschenk für mich?"

Sie nickte. „In ein paar Monaten mache ich Abschluss und werde die Schule verlassen. Dann sehen wir uns ja nicht mehr. Ich habe dieses Jahr mit Ihnen mehr Zeit verbracht, als mit manchen meiner Freunde. Behalten Sie es als Erinnerung an die Samstagabende, die sie mit mir hier zusammen sitzen mussten."

„OK, das werde ich tun", sagte er.

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie hinausging, aber anstatt in seinem Büro zu bleiben, begleitete er sie diesmal auch durch das Klassenzimmer, bis auf den Gang hinaus. Die Tür zum Klassenraum war natürlich geschlossen. Vanessa wollte schon nach der Klinke greifen, doch Carrow hatte offenbar dasselbe im Sinn gehabt. Ihre Hände berührten sich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er leise. Vanessa nickte nur und wollte so schnell es ging hinaus. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie sich plötzlich so leicht fühlte. Dass er ihr Tuch als Geschenk angenommen hatte, erfüllte sie mit Glück und insgeheim war sie schon gespannt auf den Heiligabend, wenn sie bei ihm sein würde.

* * *

Weihnachten schien sogar an den Todessern nicht vorbeizugehen. Als Vanessa am 24. Dezember in Amycus Carrows Büro kam, sah sie, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Tannenzweig lag, auf dem eine rote Kerze brannte.

Vanessa nahm wie üblich an ihrem Tisch Platz und machte mit der Arbeit weiter. AF war zum Glück kein umfangreicher Buchstabe, sodass sie heute zu AG übergehen konnte. Carrow war nicht da, aber sie konnte seine Stimme von nebenan hören. Er sprach mit einer Frau, die Vanessa leicht als seine Schwester identifizierte. Sie arbeitete schon ein paar Minuten, als er in das Büro zurückkam.

„Bei Merlin, Sie sind ja schon da", sagte er überrascht. „Es ist doch erst sieben vor acht. Was ist mit Ihnen los? Ich weiß, Sie hatten das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu sehen."

Vanessa schnaubte. „In Ihren Träumen!", sagte sie und fügte leise hinzu: „Vielleicht kann ich ja dann eher …"

„Ach so, Sie halten sich also für ganz schlau, ja?"

„War ja nur ein Gedanke." Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern und schrieb weiter.

Um kurz nach elf machte sie eine kurze Pause und gähnte ausgiebig. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass Carrow gar nicht mehr an seinem Tisch saß. Er war nach nebenan gegangen. Als er zurückkam, hatte er einen Teller und Flasche dabei. Wahrscheinlich trank er wieder Feuerwhiskey, schoss es Vanessa durch den Kopf und sie konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.

Sie hatte das Zeug natürlich schon mal probiert, weil ein paar Freunde sie überredet hatten. Sie fand, es gab nichts Widerlicheres als Feuerwhiskey. Bereits der Anblick oder der Geruch ließen sie erschaudern und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie der Todesser das Gesöff trinken konnte.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und jubelte innerlich, dass es bald vorbei war. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja fragen wollte, ob sie wenigstens heute an Weihnachten früher gehen durfte, noch dazu, weil sie ja früher angefangen hatte.

„Professor? Haben Sie es sich überlegt?"

„Ob Sie früher gehen dürfen, weil sie auch früher hier waren? Hm …", sagte er und tat so, als würde er überlegen. „Nein."

„Ach, warum denn?"

„Keine Chance."

„Es ist Weihnachten!", protestierte Vanessa.

„Richtig und weil wir beide das ja dieses Jahr zusammen verbringen müssen, können wir uns das ganze ja wenigstens vergnüglich gestalten. Kommen Sie! Nehmen Sie Ihren Stuhl mit."

Er winkt sie zu sich. Vanessa legte ihre Feder beiseite, nahm ihren Stuhl an der Lehne und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Was … wird denn das?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Trinken Sie ein Glas mit mir?"

„Oh, nein, danke. Das ist doch Feuerwhiskey, oder? Das mag ich nicht."

„Nein. Das ist Rotwein", sagte Carrow und zeigte ihr die Flasche. „Mögen Sie sowas?"

„Ich … hab es noch nie probiert", sagte Vanessa, der sichtlich unwohl dabei war, in Gegenwart eines Todessers zu trinken.

„Kommen Sie, trinken wir ein Glas. Auf Weihnachten." Er schenkte ihr etwas ein und überreichte ihr das Glas.

„Hey, ich will Sie schon nicht abfüllen", sagte er, nachdem er ihr misstrauisches Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Da gäbe es andere Wege."

Schließlich ließ sie sich überreden und sie stießen an. Der Rotwein schmeckte gar nicht schlecht und Augenblicke später spürte sie schon die wärmende Wirkung des Alkohols.

„Plätzchen? Da ist auch kein Gift drin, versprochen. Das haben die Hauselfen gebacken."

Vanessa nahm eines. Es schmeckte hervorragend. „Danke."

Als sie ihr Glas geleert hatte, schenkte sie sich nach. Ihr war lustig zumute. „Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr Nachsitzen bei Ihnen hätte, dann würde mir etwas fehlen." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte.

„Ehrlich? Sind Sie so gerne hier bei mir? Das ehrt mich aber wirklich", meinte Carrow.

Sie erwiderte nichts auf seinen Kommentar hin. Mittlerweile hatte sie nicht mehr so ein Problem in seiner Gegenwart. Manchmal fand sie es sogar überaus amüsant.

„Ich meine, das Nachsitzen ist irgendwie so zur Routine für mich geworden, dass das schon dazu gehört. Ich bin seit vier Monaten jeden Samstag bei Ihnen. Mein längstes Nachsitzen war eine Woche bei McGonagall. Irgendwie gehören Sie … allmählich auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise zu meinem Leben dazu."

„Würde es Sie noch mehr beunruhigen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich ein Geschenk für Sie habe?", fragte Carrow leise.

Vanessa stutzte. „Ein Geschenk?"

Er griff in seine Schreibtischschublade und holte eine kleine Papiertüte heraus. Vanessa erkannte es sofort. „Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Sie das gerne essen."

Es war ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit aus dem Honigtopf, die, die sie sich vorgenommen hatte, nicht mehr zu essen, weil Amycus Carrow sie auch mochte.

„Als ich gesehen habe, dass Sie das mögen, wollte ich das nicht mehr kaufen", gab sie peinlich berührt zu.

„Jetzt bin ich gekränkt!", sagte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er ihr das Tütchen überreichte. Vanessa konnte nicht verhindern, dass Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Es musste der Alkohol sein, redete sie sich ein. Sie war über sich selbst erschrocken, aber sie spürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, ihm um den Hals zufallen, unterdrückte es aber und schob diesen Gedanken schnellstmöglich beiseite.

Sie saßen noch weit bis nach Mitternacht zusammen und tranken Wein. War die letzten Wochen keine Freude über Weihnachten bei Vanessa aufgekommen, wollte sie es jetzt nicht anders verbringen als in Amycus Carrows Büro.

* * *

Nach Weihnachten hatte sich spürbar etwas verändert. Wenn jetzt der Samstag kam, dann empfand es Vanessa nicht länger als Last, zum Nachsitzen gehen zu müssen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Amycus Carrow sah, dann war ihr das Schreiben leichter und es machte ihr nicht mehr so viel aus. Die Zeit verging ebenfalls schneller. Und bei dem Todesser hatte sie auch das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihren Mühen über die leidvolle Arbeit erfreute, sondern an ihr, dass sie ihre Samstagabende bei ihm verbrachte.

Sie hatte sein Weihnachtsgeschenk in ihrem Koffer aufbewahrt und manchmal nahm sie es heraus und betrachtete es. Er war seltsam und beängstigend, wie oft er ihre Gedanken besetzte und wie schnell sie vergessen hatte, wer er eigentlich war und warum er in Hogwarts war. Wenn sie vorher geahnt hätte, was bei ihrem nächsten Nachsitzen passieren würde, dann hätte sie vielleicht etwas anders gedacht.

Es war kurz vor halb zwölf und Vanessa war für heute fertig mit ihrer Arbeit. Amycus leerte seine Glas Feuerwhiskey, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Gute Nacht."

Sie hatte ihre Hand auf den Griff der Tür gelegt und die Tür bereits einen Spalt geöffnet, als sie plötzlich jemanden dicht hinter sich spürte. Amycus Carrow stand hinter ihr und drückte die Tür langsam zu. Vanessa fand sich zwischen ihm und der Tür. Ihr Herz begann, laut gegen ihre Rippen zu pochen.

„Ich bekomme noch ihre Hausaufgabe. Den Aufsatz", erinnerte er sie.

„Ich werde mich morgen ran setzen", sagte Vanessa. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

Sie wollte von ihm weg, aber er ließ sie nicht gehen. Er schob ihre Haare beiseite, doch diesmal benutzte er nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern seine Hand und seine Fingerspitzen streiften die Haut in ihrem Nacken. Vanessa stand wie gelähmt an der Tür und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper.

Carrow war so dicht bei ihr, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Vanessa schossen alle möglichen Szenarien durch den Kopf, was der Todesser tun würde, doch mit dem, was dann folgte, hätte sie niemals gerechnet.

Er küsste sie. Er küsste sie seitlich auf den Hals und seine Hände strichen langsam über ihre Taille und dann über ihre Hüften. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihre Haut. Sie wollte protestieren, sie wollte nicht zulassen, was er tat, doch ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet und sie konnte nicht sprechen. Und auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass dies, was gerade passierte, absolut falsch war, so sagte ihr Körper etwas anderes. Sie spürte auf einmal ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und ein wohliges Gefühl bereitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus. Sie merkte, wie sie sich allmählich entspannte.

Carrow küsste weiter ihren Hals und er wurde fordernder. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Hüften wieder nach oben, diesmal zu ihrer Brust. Er war vorsichtig, beinahe sanft, was sie ihm nicht getraut hätte. Vanessa kam nicht umhin, für einen Moment genüsslich die Augen zu schließen. Sie genoss, was er tat.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und ehe sie etwas tun konnte, hatte er schon seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst und küsste sie heftig. Er drückte sie fest gegen die Tür. Und in diesem Moment war es um sie geschehen.

Vanessa erwiderte seine Küsse genauso heftig. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher an sich, dann wirbelte sie ihn herum, sodass er mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Carrow drängte sie plötzlich von der Wand weg in eine andere Richtung. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wohin sie gingen, irgendwann nur kamen sie durch eine Tür, die hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, und sie spürte, wie sie auf etwas Weiches fielen.

Carrow war jetzt über ihr und noch immer küssten sie sich heftig. Sie hatte längst vergessen, mit wem sie gerade zu Gange war, sie wollte einfach nur, dass es immer weiter ging. Eine Leidenschaft, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie überhaupt fühlen konnte, hatte sie ergriffen und ihren Verstand, ihre Vernunft völlig übermannt.

Gierig schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn, während seine Hände ihren Körper erkundeten und er sie langsam auszog. Ihr war heiß und sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Sie spürte, dass er erregt war. Er ließ kurz von ihr ab, um sich seinen Umhang auszuziehen. Vanessa half ihm nur zu gern dabei und bald darauf hatten sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt. Der Todesser küsste sie weiter auf den Hals und Vanessa konnte nicht anders als laut aufzukeuchen. Sie kämpften um Dominanz und wer von ihnen die Führung übernehmen sollte. Es war genau wie zuvor im Unterricht und manchmal während des Nachsitzens. Vanessa wollte nicht kleinbeigeben. Sie rieb sich immer wieder an ihm und es gefiel ihr.

Sie verlor sich völlig in seinen Berührungen und das einzige, was sie wollte, war, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. All die Frustration, der Ärger und die Wut, die sich seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres in ihr angestaut hatten, fanden endlich ein Ventil. Die Anspannung war vergessen und ihre Sorgen konnte sie herausschreien.

Keiner der beiden dachte an den nächsten Morgen und die Konsequenzen, die ihr Handeln für sie haben würde.


	2. Chapter 2

_ninafami2002: Danke für dein Review! :)_

* * *

Es war still zwischen ihnen. Sie saßen auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes und zogen sich schweigend an. Keiner wagte es, den anderen anzuschauen. Vanessa fühlte sich, als würde die Scham sie erdrücken. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie getan hatte, und es kam ihr vor, als hätte nicht sie, sondern eine andere Vanessa an ihrer Stelle gehandelt, als hätte ihr Körper und ihr Geist getrennt gehandelt. Ihr Körper hatte die letzte Nacht genossen. Sie hatte lustvoll gekeucht und gestöhnt und hatte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken geschlagen, als sie gekommen war. Sie hatte sich seit Monaten nicht mehr so gut gefühlt und ausgerechnet Amycus Carrow war dafür verantwortlich.

Beschämt und angewidert von sich selbst, zog sie sich ihren Umhang wieder an. Sie erhob sich und ging langsam zur Tür. Carrow saß auf seinem Bett und starrte geradeaus. Vanessa wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Es schmerzte zu sehr, seinen Oberkörper zu sehen, den sie letzte Nacht begierig mit Küssen bedeckt hatte.

„Sie werden dieses Büro nie wieder betreten", sagte Carrow leise, aber in bedrohlichem Ton. „Nie wieder, haben Sie mich verstanden?! Fortan gibt es kein Nachsitzen mehr. Gehen Sie jetzt!"

„Ja."

„Verschwinden Sie!", schrie er sie an.

Vanessa ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie konnte lief sie durch sein Büro, durch das Klassenzimmer und durch die Tür nach draußen. Sie stoppte erst, als sie etliche Stockwerke zwischen sich und Amycus Carrow gebracht hatte. Schwer atmend und verschwitzt lehnte sie sich an die kalte Mauer und rutschte auf den Boden. Was hatte sie nur getan?

Sie beschloss, nie wieder an diese Nacht zu denken und Amycus Carrow aus ihren Gedanken zu streichen. Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und wusch sich mehrere Stunden ihre Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht von ihrer Haut.

* * *

Die kommenden Wochen waren die Hölle für Vanessa. Jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag aufs Neue musste sie Amycus Carrow im Unterricht sehen und jedes Mal wünschte sie sich, der Erdboden möge sich auftun und sie verschlingen.

Ihr Blick war die ganze Zeit nach unten auf ihren Tisch gerichtet und meistens mussten sie ohnehin schreiben, sodass sie Carrow ausblenden konnte. Der Todesser schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er ignorierte Vanessa vollständig. Er tat so als würde sie nicht existieren.

Am ersten Samstag, an dem Vanessa nicht wie üblich um acht in seinem Büro sein musste, verkroch sie sich in die Bibliothek, um nicht Fragen von ihren Freundinnen beantworten zu müssen, aber ewig konnte sie nicht davonlaufen. Irgendwann kam die unangenehme Frage, der sie aus dem Weg gehen wollte:

„Vanessa, hast du kein Nachsitzen mehr?", fragte Sarah.

„Doch, doch", log Vanessa. „Es fällt nur ein paar Mal aus, weil… Er hat irgendwas zu tun und kann ein paar Samstage nicht."

„Glück gehabt. Du musst das doch nicht nachholen, oder?"

„Nein, ganz so ein großes Ekel scheint er dann doch nicht zu sein", meinte Vanessa nur und flüchtete so schnell es ging aus dem Gespräch.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, den verhängnisvollen Abend so schnell es ging zu vergessen, doch ihr Vorhaben wollte nicht so recht gelingen. Amycus Carrow und ihre gemeinsame Nacht schlichen sich permanent in ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte alles von dieser besagten Nacht schrecklich finden und sie versuchte, sich einzureden, dass Amycus Carrow ein widerlicher Kerl und ein Todesser war und dass Vanessa ihn verabscheute.

Leider war dies nicht der Fall.

Die Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, war schön gewesen. Sie hatte es genossen und genau das zuzugeben, kostete sie verdammt viel. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie es zugelassen hatte und weil es noch dazu mit Amycus Carrow gewesen war. Und noch wütender machte sie die Tatsache, dass sie das Nachsitzen vermisste und es ihr zu schaffen machte, dass Carrow sie nicht mehr beobachtete. Ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass er ihr fehlte. Viel hatten sie nie miteinander geredet, aber das bisschen, das sie zusammen gehabt hatten, musste ihr etwas gegeben haben. Sie wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit, sie wollte von ihm beachtet werden, sie wollte, dass er sie mit Kommentaren provozierte, damit sie Kontra geben und ihm seinen Platz zeigen konnte. Dass er sie völlig ausblendete, machte sie halb wahnsinnig.

Durch die wunderbare Nacht hatten endlich der ganze Stress, der Ärger und die Frustration der vergangenen Monate ein Ventil gefunden und Vanessa hatte sich danach viel besser gefühlt. Es war seltsam, aber die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut zu haben schien, hatte sich offenbar nicht anders entladen können als in sexueller Befriedigung.

Zu dumm, dass Amycus Carrows Verhalten, Vanessas Existenz zu ignorieren, genau dazu führte, dass sich schon wieder gefährlich viel Frustration und Aggression in ihr anstaute, was im Gegenzug bewirkte, dass sie sich im Unterricht nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt einen anderen Weg zu finden, versuchte inständig ihr inneres Verlangen zu unterdrücken, aber es half nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Die Nacht mit Amycus Carrow war das Beste gewesen, was ihr seit langem passiert war, und sie wollte es um jeden Preis nochmal wiederholen. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto schlimmer wurde das Verlangen. Bis sie schließlich nachgeben musste. Sonst, das wusste sie, würde sie das alles nicht mehr schaffen.

Als sie eines Nachmittags wieder in seinem Unterricht saß, konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Sie musste mit ihm reden.

Nachdem es geläutet hatte, strömte die Klasse nach draußen. Vanessa gab ihren Freundinnen zu verstehen, dass sie noch etwas wegen ihrer Hausaufgabe nachfragen wollte und sie schon mal vorgehen sollten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Amycus Carrow stand am Pult und ordnete gerade die Pergamentrollen, die er eingesammelt hatte, auf einen Stapel, als Vanessa langsam nach vorne schritt.

Er bemerkte sie erst gar nicht. Erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, nur das Lehrerpult zwischen ihnen, sah er auf. Seine Miene war unergründlich als er sie ansah.

„Professor, das geht nicht so weiter", sagte Vanessa sofort offen heraus. „Wir müssen reden."

„Reden? Es gibt nichts zu reden", sagte er kalt, drehte sich um und schloss die Fenster. Seltsamerweise mit der Hand und nicht mit dem Zauberstab. Wahrscheinlich sucht er eine Ausrede, um ihr den Rücken zudrehen zu können. Er ließ sich Zeit, damit er Vanessa nicht ansehen musste.

„Doch, es gibt einiges zu reden!", entgegnete sie energisch. „Das, was da passiert ist zwischen uns, das…"

„Das war… ein Fehler", sagte Carrow scharf. „Und das wissen Sie genau. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen."

„Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, waren Sie doch derjenige, der… kam und… mich geküsst hat", sagte sie. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Also tun Sie jetzt nicht so, als hätte das alles gar nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

Er funkelte sie wütend an. „Das war… nichts, OK? Ein… Einzelfall, ein Fehler, der nicht hätte passieren dürfen, verstanden?"

„Das gehören aber immer zwei dazu", sagte Vanessa. „Es ist nun mal passiert, wir können es nicht ändern. Nur glauben Sie, wenn Sie mich bis zum Rest des Schuljahres ignorieren, dass es dann besser wird?! Passiert ist passiert!"

„Was stellen Sie sich denn vor?! Was soll ich denn sagen? Was wollen Sie denn reden?!", schimpfte er genervt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich… Aber das kann einfach nicht so stehen bleiben! Das kann nicht so zwischen uns weitergehen!"

Der Todesser ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Was wollen Sie denn von mir?", fragte er und hob resignierend die Hände. „Was wollen Sie?"

Vanessa ging um den Tisch herum und trat vor ihn. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie schluckte. Ihr Herz klopfte schon wieder unangenehm schnell. Alles oder nichts, dachte sie.

„Ich würde das gerne wiederholen", sagte sie leise, dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und begann, ihn zu küssen.

Carrow war im ersten Moment völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen von ihrer Annäherung. Er erwiderte ihre Küsse nicht und wollte sie von sich wegschieben.

„Nein…", sagte er gegen ihre Lippen, aber Vanessa ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie wusste genau, was sie wollte, und sie würde es bekommen.

Ihre Hände glitten unter seinen Umhang. Sie strich über seine Brust und seine Schultern und küsste seinen Hals. Er versuchte, sie wegzuschieben, doch nach und nach wurde sein Widerstand schwächer. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, dann pressten sie gierig ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Mit einer Kraft, die Vanessa ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, erhob sich Carrow vom Stuhl. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. Zu keiner Zeit unterbrachen sie ihren intensiven Kuss. Er trug sie nach nebenan und ehe sich Vanessa versah, lag sie auf seinem Bett unter ihm und stöhnte lustvoll. Sie schafften es nicht mal, sich vollständig auszuziehen, so dringend brauchten sie Befriedigung für ihr Verlangen. Sie ließen sich kaum Zeit.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie zusammen ihren Höhepunkt. Sie keuchten schwer und lagen einige Zeit erschöpft aufeinander, bis er sich von ihr löste. Vanessa rollte ihn herum, sodass sie auf ihm saß, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr:

„Am Samstag wieder." Danach ging sie.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt begann es. Vanessa hatte sich entschieden, sie hatte eine Tür aufgestoßen, eine Tür, die sich nicht mehr schließen ließ.

* * *

Es war wie eine Sucht. Ihre gemeinsamen Samstagabende wurden praktisch zu einer Sucht für Vanessa. Die ganze Woche beachteten sie sich während des Unterrichts nicht. Sie taten so, als existiere der andere nicht. Bis es Samstagabend wurde. Dann gaben sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Manchmal fast die ganze Nacht. Vanessa blieb nie bei ihm, sondern kehrte immer in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ihr eigenes Bett zurück.

Vanessa wusste nicht, warum sie das alles tat. Amycus Carrow war ein Todesser und als Mann fand sie ihn noch nicht einmal sonderlich attraktiv. Er entsprach nicht ihrer romantischen Vorstellung von einem jungen, gutaussehenden Quidditch- Spieler mit einem durchtrainierten Körper, den sie und ihre Freundinnen in ihrer Teenager- Naivität anschmachteten und sich als Freund wünschten. Er war das genaue Gegenteil davon. Amycus hatte nichts von dem Mann, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie fand sogar, dass ein paar Pfund weniger vertragen konnte, und es störte sie, wenn er Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte und sie danach küsste. Sie mochte den Geschmack des Whiskeys nicht. Sonderlich anregende Gespräche konnte sie mit ihm auch nicht führen. Außerdem kratzte er sie mit seinen Bartstoppeln im Gesicht, weil er sich nicht regelmäßig rasierte.

Dennoch führte sie ihr Samstagabend jede Woche aufs Neue in sein Bett. Während der Schule konnte sie es kaum erwarten, bis es endlich Wochenende und Samstag wurde. Sie war nervös und ungeduldig und die Tage bis zu ihrem erneuten Zusammentreffen konnten gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Ihren Freundinnen erzählte sie, dass sie nach wie vor bei ihm Nachsitzen hatte und glücklicherweise glaubten sie es ohne misstrauisch zu werden. Ihre Bestrafung ging ja immerhin bis zum Schuljahresende.

Beim Gedanken daran, was sie aber statt dem Nachsitzen taten, fühlte Vanessa jedes Mal Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Sie konnte eines nicht leugnen: Sie genoss die Zeit mit Amycus Carrow, mehr als ihr lieb war. Und sie war verrückt nach ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber er hatte irgendetwas, das sie anzog. Wenn er sie berührte, wenn er sie küsste, dann verlor sie sich völlig. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum und sie wollte dann nichts anderes als Befriedigung. Und die bekam sie mit ihm, mehr als nur zufriedenstellend.

Sie redeten nie viel miteinander und wenn dann nur über irgendetwas Belangloses aus dem Schulalltag. Meist verloren sie nicht viele Worte, sondern wandten sich möglichst schnell anderen Dingen zu. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Freundinnen oder Mitschüler sah, überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Amycus und Alecto Carrow regierten die Schule mit eisernem Griff und jeder, der versuchte, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen, wurde bestraft.

Sie konnte es gedanklich nicht miteinander in Einklang bringen, dass sie mit Amycus jeden Samstag die schönsten Stunden ihres Lebens verbrachte und er gleichzeitig Schüler folterte. Ihre Mitschüler bekamen nur die eine, grausame Seite von ihm zu sehen, aber Vanessa kannte ihn anders. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass er, wenn sie in seiner Stunde saß, den Cruciatus- Fluch nicht mehr anwendete. Meistens behandelten sie Lektionen über Schwarze Magie aus dem neuen Schulbuch, aber sie mussten die Zauber in den allermeisten Fällen nicht mehr an sich selbst oder an Schülern ausprobieren, die etwas verbrochen hatten. Der Grund dafür konnte nur Vanessa sein. Amycus sah sie während des Unterrichts nie an und rief sie auch nicht auf. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht, dass sie von irgendeinem Zauber geschädigt wurde oder dass irgendjemand etwas merkte. Vanessa meldete sich auch nicht, sondern verhielt sich immer unauffällig.

Nur an den Samstagen hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Ihr erstes Mal kurz nach Weihnachten war nicht ihre erste Nacht mit einem Mann gewesen. Oder naja, mit einem erwachsenen Mann wie Amycus schon, aber Vanessa hatte davor tatsächlich schon mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen, deshalb war sie nicht ganz unerfahren.

Sie hatte ihn in den Ferien während der sechsten Klasse in Frankreich kennengelernt. Der Junge aus Beauxbaton der dort wohnte, wo Vanessa und ihre Familie Urlaub gemacht hatten, war ihre Urlaubsliebe gewesen und mit ihm hatte sie ihr erstes Mal erlebt. Sie war ziemlich in ihn verliebt gewesen, doch nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England hatte sie nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört und wahrscheinlich hatte er ihre Unerfahrenheit und Naivität nur ausgenutzt. Vanessa hatte sich danach nicht mehr für Jungs interessiert und war ihnen bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, weil sie Angst davor hatte, nochmal verletzt zu werden. Monatelang war es ihr sehr schlecht danach gegangen und sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr so blauäugig zu sein.

Aber jetzt hatte sie sich wieder völlig gedankenlos in eine prekäre Situation gebracht, auch wenn sie mit ihrer Teenagerliebe aus dem Urlaub natürlich nichts gemein hatte.

Sie hatte es fertig gebracht, eine Affäre mit einem Todesser anzufangen. Was vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer war, als sich ihnen gleich direkt anzuschließen.

Die ganze Schule hasste die Carrows, aus gutem Grund, und ereiferte sich regelmäßig in den Gemeinschaftsräumen in Schimpftiraden über die beiden. Nur Vanessa wurde dabei immer sehr still und versuchte, solchen Diskussionen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, als Verräterin.

Was ihr schlechtes Gewissen noch verstärkte war die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Amycus sehr wohl fühlte. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich nicht als junges Mädchen, sondern als Frau und er schaffte es, neue Seiten an ihr hervorzubringen, die sie vorher nicht an sich gekannt hatte. Hatte sie sich ihm am Anfang bereitwillig hingegeben und ihm die Führung überlassen, war sie mittlerweile selbstbewusster geworden und übernahm öfter die Führung. Er hatte nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln für sie übrig, wenn sie versuchte, die Dominante zu sein, aber er ließ sie gewähren.

Wenn sie sich um acht Uhr trafen, waren sie bis Mitternacht beschäftigt, solange wie ihr Nachsitzen ging. Danach kehrte Vanessa erschöpft in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte, doch manchmal wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, sie hätte bei Amycus bleiben können. Dass sie sich sofort trennten, gefiel ihr nicht. Sie redeten nicht einmal miteinander. Manchmal fühlte sie sich rausgeworfen, dabei hatte sie das Bedürfnis nach mehr Nähe. Sie sagte nichts, weil sie wusste, dass er sich nicht darauf einlassen würde und weil Tarnung wichtiger war. Sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie und der Todesser aufflogen. Den Ärger wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Freundinnen noch nicht misstrauisch geworden.

* * *

Als der Winter allmählich in den Frühling überging, hatten sie wieder einmal die Nacht miteinander verbracht und Vanessa war gerade dabei, ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Sie hatten die Zeit etwas überzogen und sie musste sich beeilen, in ihr eigenes Bett zu kommen. Amycus stand vom Bett auf und zog sich etwas über. Danach schenkte er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein.

Vanessa hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss zu geben, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Wenn er trank, wollte sie ihn nicht gerne küssen.

„Sie sollten nicht so viel trinken. Gute Nacht", sagte Vanessa und war schon im Gehen begriffen.

Amycus, der gerade das Glas an die Lippen gesetzt hatte, trank nicht, sondern sah sie fragend an. „Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen nicht so viel trinken", sagte Vanessa mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist nicht gut."

„Und Sie haben mir zu sagen, was gut für mich ist?", fragte Amycus und kam auf sie zu.

„Ja, denn…" Sie trat ihm entgegen und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. „Ich mag den Whiskey nicht, und wenn Sie getrunken haben, dann mag ich _das_ nicht machen."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

Amycus sah ihr perplex nach. Sie war frech, dass musste er ihr lassen, aber er mochte ihre Art. Er sah auf das Glas Whiskey, das er sich eben eingeschenkt hatte, und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er wusste schon, dass sie es nicht so gern mochte, wenn er getrunken hatte. Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey gehörte seit Jahren zu seinem allabendlichen Ritual und desöfteren blieb es nicht nur bei einem Glas. Er hatte noch nie daran gedacht, es sich abzugewöhnen, da sich bisher niemand daran gestört hatte.

Er grinste. Vielleicht hatte er ja jetzt endlich einen Anlass, es doch noch zu tun.

* * *

Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen fand Vanessa Amycus Carrow noch an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, wo er Hausaufgaben einer dritten Klasse korrigierte. Sie sah ihn fast nicht hinter all den Stapeln Pergamente.

„Ähm, Professor? Ich bin dann da", sagte sie, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte Amycus. „Ich habe ziemlich viel zu tun. Geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit."

Vanessas Laune sank in den Keller und sie zog eine Schnute. Nach der anstrengenden Woche brauchte sie dringend seine Zuwendung. Die sieben Tage waren einfach zu lang. Sie hatte nun einmal ihre Bedürfnisse.

Langsam trat sie um seinen Tisch herum und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Das Kratzen von Amycus´ Feder stoppte und er begegnete ihrem Blick.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich könnte Ihnen doch behilflich sein", schlug Vanessa vor und rutschte auf seinen Schoß.

„Hey, was soll denn das?", fragte Amycus und versuchte, sie von sich wegzuschieben, doch Vanessa ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie blieb stur auf seinem Schoß sitzen.

„Wenn ich schon warten muss, dann will ich wenigstens eine kleine Entschädigung", sagte sie, legte einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange.

Amycus starrte sie ungläubig an. „Bitte machen Sie schnell, ich warte nicht gerne so lange", wie sie ihn an und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Amycus war offenbar zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass er nichts gegen Vanessa auf seinem Schoß unternehmen konnte, also nahm er seufzend seine Feder und korrigierte weiter. Vanessa las mit, was er schrieb.

„Ich mag Ihre Handschrift", raunte sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment.

„Wirklich?", fragte Amycus leise.

„Ja", sagte Vanessa, schloss die Augen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals. „Sie riechen gar nicht nach Whiskey", hauchte sie heiser. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl bei ihm und die Müdigkeit überkam sie. „Haben Sie gar nicht getrunken?"

„Ich dachte, das gefällt Ihnen nicht?", fragte Amycus und schrieb eine Note an das Ende eines Aufsatzes. „Ich dachte mir, ich tue Ihnen einen Gefallen."

„Ehrlich, für mich?", fragte Vanessa und sie wurde mit Stolz erfüllt, dass sie eine Veränderung bei ihm bewirkt hatte. „Das gefällt mir."

Amycus sah auf das junge Mädchen hinab, das ihn eng umschlungen hatte, und plötzlich musste er grinsen. Er legte seine Feder beiseite und nahm sich vor, die Aufsätze morgen zu Ende zu korrigieren. Vorsichtig ergriff er Vanessa an den Knien und der Taille und hob sie hoch. Sie blinzelte nur, aber blieb ruhig in seinen Armen, als er sie nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer trug und auf sein Bett legte. Vanessa sah ihn müde mit einem verführerischen Schlafzimmerblick an.

Amycus zog sich seinen Umhang aus und kam aufs Bett, um sich über Vanessa zu beugen. Er betrachtete sie einige Zeit, dann streifte er ihr die Schuluniform von den Schultern und küsste sie.

Vanessa wollte gerade einen Schritt weitergehen, als sich Amycus überraschend von ihr löste und wieder aufstand. Er lehnte sich an einen Schrank mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Vanessa vorsichtig. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

„Das mit uns… das ist falsch, das wissen Sie hoffentlich", sagte Amycus langsam. „Es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen."

Es war die unbequeme Tatsache, die Vanessa nicht hören wollte. Schon gar nicht in diesem Moment. Warum fing er jetzt damit an?

„Eigentlich können wir uns nicht mehr treffen. Wir sollten es beenden, solange es noch geht", sagte Amycus, aber er klang nicht wirklich überzeugt davon.

Vanessa sah einige Zeit auf seinen Rücken, dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihm. Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er sah hinter sich, aber wagte es nicht, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Haben Sie sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es weitergehen soll, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Dann ist das mit uns vorbei."

„Nein", widersprach Vanessa. Ihre Hand glitt über seinen linken Arm nach unten. „Ich will auch gar nicht daran denken. Und nur weil das Schuljahr bald zu Ende geht, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können." Er verkrampfte unter ihrer Berührung. Sie merkte wie er mit sich rang. Er wollte sich gegen ihre Verführung wehren. Ein Kampf freilich, den er nur verlieren konnte. „Alles, was ich will, ist Sie."

Er wandte sich langsam um und sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah, wie viel Begierde, Sehnsucht und Lust darin lag. Und es galt ihm. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, so sehr er es auch wollte.

„Was machst du mit mir, Mädchen?"

Vanessa küsste ihn, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte, und ihre Hände glitten langsam über seinen Oberkörper. Amycus wusste, dass ihre Beziehung verboten war und dass er sie nicht mehr sehen durfte, aber es war viel zu gut und befriedigend und sie waren schon viel zu tief in ihre Affäre verwickelt, als dass er hätte aufhören können. Es tat ihm einfach zu gut.

Er keuchte gegen ihre Lippen. Sein Körper reagierte sofort auf sie. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie Wachs in ihren Händen. Es kam ihm selbst lächerlich vor, immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann, doch das junge Mädchen schaffte es irgendwie, ihn völlig willenlos zu machen.

Er ließ sich entspannt gegen den Schrank drücken und legte seinen Kopf zurück, damit sie seinen Hals küssen konnte. Er war überrascht, dass sie ihn nicht sofort zum Bett dirigierte, aber er genoss es, was sie tat und dass sie sich diesmal mehr Zeit ließen.

Es dauerte bis sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen, sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung entledigten und zum Bett zurückkehrten. Diesmal ging es ihnen nicht darum, sich möglichst schnell Befriedigung zu verschaffen, sie nahmen sich Zeit füreinander, um den Körper des anderen zu erkunden. Amycus merkte erst jetzt, wie dringend er sie brauchte und wie lang er sich schon danach gesehnt hatte, wieder eine hübsche junge Frau unter sich zu haben.

Sie seufzte leise und schlang willig ihre Arme um ihn, als er in sie eindrang. Ihr leises Stöhnen und Keuchen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und stachelte ihn weiter an. Ihre Hände glitten seinen Rücken auf und ab. Sie küssten sich die ganze Zeit über voller Leidenschaft. Vanessa erreichte ihren Höhepunkt und sie seufzte zum ersten Mal seinen Namen, Amycus fand seine Erlösung kurz darauf.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander.

Sie hatte schon viele Male miteinander geschlafen, aber nie zuvor hatte Vanessa so einen Genuss und so eine Befriedigung dabei erlebt. Ihr Körper, jeder einzelne ihrer Muskeln war völlig erschöpft und Vanessa fühlte tiefe Entspannung in sich. Sie wusste, dass sie gehen musste, aber sie konnte die Kraft nicht mehr aufbringen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich an Amycus. Sie hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, da war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

Niemand von ihnen ahnte, dass diese Nacht ihr Leben verändern sollte.

* * *

Es hatte sich klammheimlich in ihre Affäre eingeschlichen und keiner der beiden wollte daran etwas ändern. Sie trafen sich nicht mehr nur am Samstag, sondern auch unter der Woche, wenn es die Zeit zuließ. Vanessa war mit dem Lernen für den Abschluss beschäftigt und Amycus hatte seine Arbeiten als Lehrer, aber immer wenn sich ein wenig gemeinsame Zeit finden ließ, dann verbrachten sie diese zusammen.

Vanessa merkte auch, dass sich ihre Affäre allmählich mehr in eine Beziehung verwandelte. Wenn sie unbeobachtet waren, dann tauschten sie flüchtige Küsse oder eine Umarmung aus. Am Samstag blieb sie jetzt meist bei ihm. Sie genoss seine Nähe und jetzt kamen sie auch endlich öfter ins Gespräch.

„Sag mal", sagte Amycus eines Abends, als sie wieder einmal nebeneinander lagen. „Das im Januar, das… war doch nicht dein erstes Mal, oder?"

Vanessa, die mit der Hand über seine Brust streichelte, hielt inne.

„Oh, ähm, nein, zugegeben. Mein erstes Mal war mit einem Jungen aus Frankreich, den ich in den Ferien kennengelernt hab."

„Verstehe. Ich dachte mir schon, ganz unerfahren bist du nicht."

Ein Hauch rosa zog sich über Vanessas Wangen.

„Erzähl mal, was war das mit dem?", wollte Amycus wissen.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes", sagte Vanessa, der das Thema unangenehm war, aber Amycus ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Komm schon, sag es mir."

„Also gut. Es war in den Osterferien letztes Jahr, als ich noch in der sechsten Klasse war. Meine Familie und ich waren in Frankreich im Urlaub und da hab ich einen einheimischen Jungen kennengelernt. Er war sehr nett und wir haben uns sofort gut verstanden. Ich war wohl ziemlich in ihn verliebt. Kurz vor unserer Abreise haben wir… naja, es war mein erstes Mal. Ich war wirklich total verschossen in ihn und er hat mir versprochen, dass wir weiterhin in Kontakt bleiben, aber nichts kam. Ich hab ihm ein paar Briefe geschrieben, aber es kam nie etwas zurück", sagte Vanessa. „Er hat mich nur benutzt, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Ich war ziemlich fertig hinterher. Ich hatte ganz schönen Liebeskummer. Wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Nur so", meinte Amycus und richtete sich auf.

„Darf ich… über Nacht wieder bei dir bleiben?", fragte Vanessa leise. Sie war zu müde, um noch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Er nickte nur stumm. „Weißt du, es ist lange her, dass ich mein Bett mit jemandem geteilt habe", sagte er dann nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Vanessa.

Amycus hatte keine Ahnung, warum er ihr das erzählte, aber er verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, das, was in ihm vorging, endlich auszusprechen. „Wir waren verlobt und es ging mir genauso wie dir. Ich war blind und naiv vor Verliebtheit. Sie hat mich betrogen mit jemandem, den ich kannte, und ist einfach abgehauen. Hat mich sitzen lassen."

„Oh, das… tut mir Leid", sagte Vanessa mitfühlend und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Danach hab ich… Ich habe mich ziemlich gehen lassen", sagte Amycus. „Ich hab meinen Kummer in Alkohol ertränkt, ich konnte nachts nicht mehr schlafen und habe andauernd Beruhigungstränke genommen. Ich war wirklich am Boden. Das auf meinem Arm, was du gesehen hast, das war damals ziemlich schlimm. Es ist irgendwie Ironie, dass mich eine Frau an die Flasche gebracht hat und ich für eine Frau wieder mit dem Trinken aufhöre." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Wann war das?"

„Das ist sieben Jahre her. Du bist die erste Frau, mit der ich seitdem wieder etwas angefangen habe", erklärte er.

„Wow, ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte Vanessa.

„Kannst du. Hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens allein verbringen würde." Plötzlich grinste er. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sowas passiert, als mich der Dunkle Lord hierher befohlen hat."

„Du… hättest doch bestimmt jemanden… gefunden, oder nicht?"

Er schnaubte. „Nein, hätte ich nicht. Es war schon in der Schule so, dass ich nie die tollen Mädels abgekriegt hab. Sieh mich mal an. So viel hab ich nicht zu bieten. Es… haut mich irgendwie um, dass das hübscheste Mädchen dieser Schule sich ausgerechnet in mein Bett verirrt hat."

Vanessa lächelte und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Weißt du, wenn man mir erzählt hätte, dass ich mal mit einem Todesser schlafen würde, dann… hätte ich denjenigen wohl durchgehext und für verrückt erklärt. Das ist Wahnsinn."

Ihre Hand glitt zu seinem linken Unterarm, wo sich das Dunkle Mal befand, das Zeichen der Anhänger Voldemorts.

„Tut das weh?", fragte sie leise. Ihre Finger strichen gedankenverloren die Linien der Zeichnung nach.

„Manchmal, wenn der Dunkle Lord uns ruft."

„Warum dienst du ihm?" Die Frage war ihr herausgerutscht. Augenblicke später bereute sie es. „Ist das, was gerade so passiert… Ist das das, was ihr wollt?"

„Natürlich. Unser Ziel ist die Reinerhaltung des Blutes und wir haben einen großen Schritt in diese Richtung geschafft. Unsere Gesellschaft frei von Abschaum zu machen. Gerade du solltest das doch verstehen?"

„Schon, aber… Weißt du, meine Familie hat mich sehr liberal erzogen. Ich bin zwar reinblütig, habe aber nichts gegen Muggelstämmige. Können wir nicht einfach… in Frieden miteinander leben?"

Er sah sie über seine Schulter ungläubig an. „Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich meine ja nur, dass… so viele Leute sind gestorben. Das Kämpfen muss doch irgendwann einmal aufhören. Und ich kenne viele Muggelstämmige, die exzellente Zauberer und Hexen sind. Es sind keine schlechten Menschen, aber man… muss sich einfach kennenlernen. Sich darauf einlassen."

„Sie haben keinen Platz in unserer Welt und sie stehlen unsere Magie. Sowas können wir nicht dulden", sagte Amycus hart und er gab ihr zu verstehen, dass die Diskussion für ihn beendet war.

Vanessa fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Ihre Gedanken waren bei denen draußen, die vor dem neuen Regime geflohen waren, weil sie keinen Platz mehr darin hatten. Wenn Vanessa nicht das Glück hätte, die richtigen Eltern zu haben, dann wäre es ihr vielleicht ebenso ergangen.

„Hast du nie Angst, dass dir oder deiner Schwester was passiert?"

„Nein und wenn, dann würden wir ehrenhaft für den Dunklen Lord sterben", sagte er.

„Wenn eure Seite gewinnt, wie geht es dann weiter?"

„Das muss der Dunkle Lord entscheiden, das liegt nicht bei uns."

„Verstehe."

„Wie… stellst du dir das eigentlich mit uns vor, wenn du die Schule verlassen hast?", fragte Amycus. „Spätestens dann können wir nicht mehr zusammen sein. Wie sollen wir uns dann treffen?"

Vanessa sah ihn traurig an. „Ähm, ich hätte gedacht, dass wir uns am Wochenende treffen und natürlich in den Ferien. Ich weiß, wenn ich auf die Schule gehe, dann trennt uns doch… eine sehr weite Strecke und ich werde nicht viel Zeit haben, aber… Ich würde mich gerne weiter mit dir treffen."

Amycus schwieg darauf. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, was in ihm vorging.

„Das geht doch, oder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Amycus. „Vielleicht kriegen wir das ja irgendwie hin."

Vanessa wusste nicht, was sie daraus machen sollte. „Ähm, ich… ich weiß nicht so richtig, wie ich das sagen soll, weil ein Dankeschön hört sich nicht ganz passend, aber… Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass mich die Schule aufgenommen hat. Ich finde es toll, dass du das gemacht hast."

Amycus grinste.

„Warum hast du?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es tun sollte", sagte er und küsste sie.

Augenblicke später befand sie sich wieder unter ihm. Sie musste lachen, als er sie kitzelte und ihren Hals küsste. In solchen Momenten vergaß sie alles um sich herum und Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch.

* * *

Ihr nächstes Treffen war an einem Hogsmeade- Wochenende. Vanessa war im Dorf gewesen, um sich neues Pergament und eine neue Feder zu kaufen und um im Honigtopf vorbeizuschauen. Ihre Freundinnen, mit denen sie den Nachmittag verbrachte, ahnten nichts von ihrem Doppelleben, dass sie seit dem Winter führte und Vanessa war froh darum. So kurz vor den Prüfungen mit all dem Lernstress und den vielen Hausaufgaben konnte sie unangenehme Fragen nicht gebrauchen. Sie brauchte ihre Freundinnen als Unterstützung und wenn sie von ihr und Amycus Carrow gewusst hätten, dann hätten sich alle von ihr abgewandt. Niemand war gut auf die Carrows zu sprechen und wenn herauskommen sollte, dass Vanessa mit dem einen eine Liebschaft hatte, dann würde es für sie mit Sicherheit hässlich werden. Noch dazu weil eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, die vor ein paar Jahren „Dumbledores Armee" angehört hatten, den beiden Todessern ziemlichen Ärger bescherte. Auf der anderen Seite waren die Slytherins, denen es gefiel, wie die Schule jetzt geleitet wurde. Vanessa hatte keine Lust, zwischen gewisse Fronten zu geraten.

Als sie und ihre Freundinnen in den Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen, saßen sie noch einige Zeit zusammen, dann verabschiedete sich Vanessa. Sie sagte, sie wolle vor dem Nachsitzen noch in die Bibliothek.

Natürlich schlug sie nicht den Weg in die Bibliothek ein, sondern steuerte sofort Amycus´ Büro an. Er wartete schon auf sie. Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drückte er sie dagegen.

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er sie so schnell es ging in seinem Bett wissen wollte. Vanessa, die sich schon den ganzen Tag auf ihr Treffen gefreut hatte, konnte seine Küsse diesmal nicht richtig genießen. Seine Wangen waren schon wieder kratzig. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. Carrow protestierte.

„Hey, was soll denn das?" Er wollte sich gerade wieder über sie hermachen, als sie ihn zurückhielt.

„Was ist dein Problem?!", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Du kratzt mich", sagte Vanessa.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie fragend an. „Ich kratze dich?"

„Ja, da", sagte Vanessa eindringlich und deutete auf seine Gesicht, wo sich ein Bartschatten abzeichnete. „Das kratzt. Rasiere dich bitte mal."

„Wa-…" Er blickte sie einen Moment an, dann seufzte er resigniert und löste sich von ihr. Er verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. „Bleib da stehen", sagte er in befehlsmäßigem Ton.

Vanessa blieb entgeistert zurück. Sie hoffte, sie hatte nichts Falsches gesagt.

Sie wartete einige Zeit, dann trat Carrow aus dem Badezimmer. Vanessa traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Ist das besser?", fragte er und strich sich mit der Hand über sein rasiertes Gesicht.

Er kam auf sie zu und ehe sie es sich versah drückte er sie erneut gegen die Tür und seine Hände waren auf ihrem Körper.

„Besser?", fragte er erneut.

Zögerlich und ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen, beugte sich Vanessa nach vorne und strich mit ihrer Wange über die seine. Es war viel weicher und kratzte überhaupt nicht mehr. Sie lächelte und ein Gefühl von Glückseligkeit erfasste sie. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er das für sie getan hatte.

„Viel besser", raunte sie, dann küsste sie ihn und die beiden fanden ihren Weg in sein Bett.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit trennten sie sich danach nicht sofort. Vanessa war zu erschöpft, um gleich wieder gehen zu können, sodass sie neben Amycus liegen blieb. Er beäugte sie kritisch, sagte aber nichts, als ihre Hand über seine nackte Brust nach oben zu seinem Gesicht wanderte. Sie streichelte über seine Wange. Plötzlich grinste er sie an.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich mag das", sagte Vanessa mit heiserer Stimme. „Bitte mach das immer so."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren hellblauen Augen wie ein kleines Mädchen an, dass einen Erwachsenen um etwas anbettelte. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht widerstehen.

Er musterte sie, dann sagte er mit einem Grinsen: „OK, also gut."

Und er hielt sich fortan daran.

* * *

Amycus hatte gerade seine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beendet, als ihm überraschend seine Schwester einen Besuch abstattete.

„Hi", sagte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Hi. Was gibt's?", fragte Amycus und beförderte die Schulbücher mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ins Regal zurück.

„Wir… müssen da dann mal über etwas reden", sagte sie.

„OK, und was?"

„Du verheimlichst mir doch was, oder?", fragte sie. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Amycus erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. „Ähm, was… meinst du?"

„Wusste ich es doch! Du bist in letzter Zeit so anders. Irgendwas ist da. Lass mich raten, du… triffst dich mit jemandem, oder?"

„Ich…"

„Ha! Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen! Ich kenne meinen Bruder einfach zu gut. Wer ist sie?"

„Wer ist wer? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Amycus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt's niemanden!"

Alecto sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Ich weiß doch, dass du ständig jemanden bei dir hast. Außerdem hast du überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für mich! Ich sehe dich gar nicht mehr!"

„Die einzige, die ständig bei mir ist, ist Vanessa Lenormand. Du hast wohl vergessen, dass sie bis Schuljahresende jeden Samstag bei mir nachsitzen muss?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen", sagte Alecto.

„Also, da ist nichts", sagte Amycus. Für ihn war das Thema beendet.

„Du siehst sie aber sonst auch ziemlich häufig, oder?", hakte Alecto nach.

„Sie hat mich wegen ihrem Vortrag, den sie halten muss, gefragt. Sie hatte noch kein Thema und wollte einen Vorschlag von mir. Das ist alles."

„Alles, ja?", sagte Alecto vielsagend. „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Was ist?!", fragte Amycus genervt.

„Amycus, ich hab dich schon desöfteren mit ihr gesehen, wie ihr miteinander redet und so. Einmal hat sie dich umarmt. Was zum Teufel?! Und diese Formulare für die Heilerschule in London hast du ja wohl kaum für dich besorgt, oder? Ich hab euch zusammen in Hogsmeade gesehen. Du hast sie _rein zufällig_ in den _Drei Besen_ getroffen, nicht wahr und _rein zufällig_ mit ihr etwas getrunken?"

Amycus´ Herz setzte für einen Moment was. „Was… willst du damit sagen?"

„Sie genießt offensichtlich etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, etwas mehr _Zuwendung,_ von dir als die anderen Schüler. Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?"

Sie sah ihn mit demselben Blick an wie ihre Mutter, wenn sie als Kinder etwas angestellt hatten. Je älter seine Schwester wurde, desto ähnlicher wurde sie ihrer verstorbenen Mutter.

„Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Ich kenn dich Amycus und vor allem kenne ich die jungen Dinger, auf die du gern mal ein Auge wirfst. Und wir reden hier immerhin von Vanessa Lenormand, das sagt schon alles. Die hat dich doch so übel beleidigt. Ich hätte ja mehr mit ihr gemacht als Nachsitzen, aber gut… Bist du in sie verknallt?"

„Spinnst du! Natürlich nicht!", protestierte Amycus sofort. „Wir haben uns nur… unterhalten während des Nachsitzens, das ist alles. Und da hat sie mir eben erzählt, dass sie Heilerin werden möchte. Sie hat sich… für das im Unterricht entschuldigt und ich dachte mir, ich tue ihr einen Gefallen, weiter nichts. Du weißt doch, dass ich in der Schule jemanden kenne. Hab ein paar Kontakte spielen lassen. Reg dich ab, OK?!"

„Ich meine nur Amycus. Sie ist eine Schülerin, verstanden?!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, OK?", sagte Amycus zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Dann verhalte dich auch so!", sagte Alecto, dann rauschte sie hinaus.

Amycus blieb betreten zurück.

„Shit", fluchte er leise. Seine Schwester hatte also doch etwas gemerkt. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er hatte sich offenbar zu sehr hinreißen lassen. Sie mussten in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein.

Oder sich besser gar nicht mehr treffen, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Sie hätten gar nicht erst anfangen dürfen, sich zu treffen.

* * *

Es war mittlerweile April geworden und die Siebtklässler steckten bis zum Hals in Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Vanessa und die anderen Ravenclaws verbrachten ihre ganze Zeit in der Bücherei über Hausaufgaben und dem Lernstoff. Nun ja, nicht die ganze Zeit, nur wenn man von ihren gelegentlichen Treffen mit Amycus Carrow absah.

Vanessa war in der letzten Zeit fürchterlich müde gewesen. Sie schob es auf die stressige Zeit und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Doch nach und nach merkte sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie spürte oft Übelkeit und ihr Magen rebellierte. Die Gerüche beim Essen waren unerträglich und manchmal konnte Vanessa gar nicht mehr zum Frühstück gehen, weil sie sich sonst übergeben hätte.

Es kam immer öfter morgens nach dem Aufstehen vor, dass ihr erster Gang sie ins Bad führte, wo sie sich heftig übergeben musste. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging und was auf einmal mit ihr los war. Es war Frühling und keine Krankheitswelle machte dir Runde. Wahrscheinlich gingen ihr die ganze Zeit vor den Prüfungen und die vielen Dinge, die sie zu tun hatte, etwas an die Nieren. Sie sagte immer wieder zu sich selbst, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Amycus war in letzter Zeit auch merkwürdig. Immer öfter gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht mehr so häufig sehen konnten und einmal sahen sie sich ganze zwei Wochen nicht, nicht mal an den Samstagen wie früher. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er sie von sich wegstieß, und es machte sie traurig. Gerade jetzt, wo es nicht gut ging, hätte sie Zuwendung von ihm gebraucht und gerade jetzt verweigerte er sich ihr völlig.

Sie vermisste die Nächte mit ihm, vermisste es, sich an ihn schmiegen zu können. Wenn sie bei ihm war, dann waren alle Sorgen vergessen und sie konnte neue Kraft schöpfen. Es tat ihr weh, dass er sie nicht mehr zu sich ließ.

Wenn sie ihn fragte, dann fand er nur fadenscheinige Ausreden, warum er keine Zeit hatte und warum sie sich nicht mehr treffen konnten. Je mehr sie ihn brauchte, desto mehr schob er sie weg. Sie tröstete sich mit Süßem, auf das sie in der letzten Zeit seltsamen Appetit entwickelt hatte.

Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stellte ihn am Freitagabend in seinem Büro.

„Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte sie ihn.

Amycus drehte ihr den Rücken zu und sah sie nicht an. „Amycus, ich…" Vorsichtig trat sie näher. Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich langsam um.

„Was willst du?", fragte er. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

„Ich will wissen, was los ist. Du bist so komisch in letzter Zeit. Wir treffen uns nicht mehr und ich…"

Sie berührte ihn zaghaft am Arm. „Ich vermisse dich und… das du weißt schon."

Er sah erschöpft aus. Er ließ sie gewähren, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Arme um ihn legte, aber Vanessa spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er erwiderte ihre Geste nur halbherzig und es war ihm offenbar unangenehm.

Ihre Hände glitten unter seinen Umhang und sie begann ihn zu küssen. Sie hatte in den vergangen Tagen solche Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt, dass sie meinte ersticken zu müssen. Sich an ihn lehnen zu können, war wie ein rettender Anker.

Amycus war zurückhaltend und für einen Moment befürchtete Vanessa schon, er würde sie von sich stoßen, doch allmählich ging er auf sie ein. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und Augenblicke später waren sie miteinander zu Gange. Sie verschlungen sich regelrecht. Amycus hob Vanessa hoch, sodass sie auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzen konnte, dann küsste er sie am Hals. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

Er stoppte, um keuchend Luft zu holen und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ich… Ich kann nicht mehr. Das geht nicht mehr mit uns", sagte er leise. Er kämpfte mit sich.

„Bitte", flehte Vanessa und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich brauch dich. Wir können zusammen sein, ich meine… Ich… Ich bin doch reinblütig und… Niemand muss von uns wissen, bitte…"

Sie küsste ihn erneut, doch Amycus wehrte sich dagegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, hörten sie ein Geräusch von der Tür.

Sei sprengten förmlich auseinander und Vanessa richtete ihre Schuluniform zurecht. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Alecto Carrow kam in das Büro.

„Und denken Sie daran, ich bekomme noch Ihre Arbeit", sagte Amycus streng.

„Ja, Professor", sagte Vanessa und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Alecto Carrow warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, als sie den Raum verließ.

„Was soll das denn? Was macht die denn schon wieder hier? Um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Alecto, nachdem die Geschwister allein waren.

„Nichts. Es ging nur um eine Hausaufgabe", sagte Amycus schlicht, doch seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„Glaub, was du willst", sagte Amycus wütend. Er war frustriert, dass er und Vanessa unterbrochen worden waren und dass er innerlich so hin und her gerissen war zwischen dem Mädchen und seiner Begierde und der Tatsache, dass ihre Beziehung verboten war.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir etwas trinken gehen."

„Ich trinke nicht mehr", gab er zurück.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Amycus, was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?!", schimpfte Alecto verärgert. „Du benimmst dich einfach..."

„Wie denn, eh?", fragte ihr Bruder aggressiv zurück.

„Kindisch… Unangemessen… Was in Merlins Namen ist mit dir los? Und was macht die schon wieder bei dir?"

„Was soll los sein?! Alecto, es ist nichts!", sagte Amycus zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Das sehe ich ein bisschen anders", sagte Alecto wütend. „Du und diese Vanessa Lenormand, ihr trefft euch ständig, oder? Nicht nur wegen dem Nachsitzen! Ihr wart zusammen in Hogsmeade und du hast ihr geholfen, in die Schule aufgenommen zu werden! Und Freitagabend um halb neun finde ich sie bei dir im Büro!"

Amycus erwiderte nichts. Er hob seine Arme in die Luft und ließ sie resignierend an seine Seite fallen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was läuft da zwischen euch?", fragte Alecto. „Da ist doch was? Gib es zu. Sie ist nicht bloß eine Schülerin, sie… Du hast dich so verändert! War das für sie?"

„OK", sagte Amycus erschöpft. „Also schön, du willst die Wahrheit wissen?! Vanessa und ich… wir schlafen miteinander."

Alecto lachte kurz auf. „Das ist nicht lustig, Amycus", sagte sie ungläubig. „Wieso sagst du sowas? Was soll das?!"

„Es. Ist. Kein. Scherz", sagte Amycus. „Vanessa und ich haben in den Stunden, als sie bei mir nachsitzen musste, eine Affäre angefangen. Das geht seit ein paar Monaten. Wir schlafen miteinander."

Alecto sah ihren Bruder fassungslos an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch schloss ihn wieder, weil sie nicht die richtigen Worte fand. „Ich… bin… sprachlos."

Eine betretene Stille entstand zwischen den Geschwistern. Alecto erkannte ihren Bruder nicht wieder. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie sich stritten oder sich über etwas uneinig waren und wenn, dann waren Meinungsverschiedenheiten meist schnell gelegt. Ihr geschwisterliches Band war eng. Diesmal jedoch war Amycus zu weit gegangen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so was tust", sagte Alecto ernst. Sie fragte sich gerade, was aus ihrem Bruder geworden war. „Ich… weiß gerade nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt… ich… wüsste ohnehin nicht, was ich tun sollte. Du wirst das beenden und zwar umgehend. Sie ist eine Schülerin."

„Sie ist 17", sagte Amycus.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?! Das macht es nicht besser!", sagte Alecto erbost, dann kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Du… zwingst sie doch nicht dazu, oder?"

Amycus wirbelte herum und sah Alecto wütend an. Er zitterte vor Wut auf ihren Kommentar hin und am liebsten hätte er seine Schwester verhext. Er war vor Wut wie gelähmt und konnte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab ziehen.

„Weißt du, Alecto, ich weiß, ich war ja noch nie bei Frauen sonderlich begehrt", sagte Amycus mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Ich bin ja immerhin nicht gerade der Attraktivste. Aber so armselig bin nicht mal ich. So was habe ich nicht nötig."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Alecto, der die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klargeworden war. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Lass es. Lass es einfach."

Er stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage ging Amycus seiner Schwester aus dem Weg. Er mied sie konsequent. Er wollte ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Er war wütend und verletzt, dass ihm seine eigene Schwester so etwas unterstellt hatte. Dass Alecto auch nur auf eine solche Idee kam, ging ihm sehr nahe. Er sollte Vanessa zu irgendetwas zwingen? Dass er nicht lachte! Jedes Mal, wenn sie zu ihm kam, war sie mehr als willig und gab sich ihm hin. Sie bettelte ihn praktisch an, es ihr richtig zu besorgen. Ihr zufriedenes Stöhnen und Seufzen war Beweis genug, wie sehr sie es genoss. Er hatte es nicht nötig, jemanden zu zwingen.

Die Beziehung zu seiner Schwester war im Moment mehr als nur unterkühlt, sie war eisig. Am meisten ärgerte Amycus, dass Alecto in einem Punkt Recht hatte. Er und Vanessa konnten nicht länger zusammen sein. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie nur eine Schülerin, ihre Beziehung war verboten. Er musste die Affäre beenden. Oder was auch immer sie hatten. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Die Samstagabende oder gelegentlichen Treffen unter der Woche waren ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Genauso wie das Mädchen.

Er fühlte sich fast ein bisschen geehrt, dass sie ihn so begehrte, immerhin war er nie sonderlich beliebt bei Frauen gewesen und Vanessa Lenormand hätte jeden anderen Jungen oder Mann haben können. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet für ihn entschieden hatte, das war ihm völlig unbegreiflich.

Irgendetwas musste zwischen ihnen sein, dass sie wie magisch zueinander hinzog. Das junge Mädchen hatte etwas, das Amycus faszinierte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie stur war und klare Ziele hatte, die sie verwirklichen wollte und dafür auch kämpfte. Sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, sie war direkt und sagte ihre Meinung. Oder vielleicht war es einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sie das hübscheste Mädchen war, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Wenn er zurücksah, dann merkte er erst jetzt richtig, wie sehr sie ihn verändert hatte. Er hatte das Trinken aufgegeben, weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, und er achtete mehr auf sich und sein Äußeres, weil er ihr zeigen wollte, dass er begehrenswert für sie war. Jahrelang hatte das keine Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt, er hatte sich nur um sich selbst gekümmert und weil er gedacht hatte, dass er nie wieder mit einer Frau zusammen sein würde, hatte er sich gehen lassen und sich selbst vernachlässigt. Vanessa war unvorhergesehen in sein Leben getreten und hatte Veränderungen in ihm bewirkt, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hätte nichts davon rückgängig machen wollen. Er bereute gar nichts. Und er wollte die Beziehung mit Vanessa nicht beenden.

Trotz allem wusste er, dass er es musste. Er war Lehrer in Hogwarts und Beziehungen mit Schülern waren verboten. Außerdem hätte er ihr Vater sein können. Er war viel zu alt für sie. Sie war ein junges Mädchen, das Pläne für die Zukunft hatte, er hingegen hatte diesen Teil seines Lebens schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Sie hatten nicht wirklich etwas gemeinsam und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihre Beziehung weitergehen sollte, wenn sie erst die Schule verlassen hatte.

Er zerbrach sich tagelang den Kopf, dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Eine äußerst schwere Entscheidung.

* * *

Es passierte schon wieder. Nach dem Frühstück flüchtete sich Vanessa in ein abgelegenes Mädchenklo, von dem sie wusste, dass nicht oft Leute dorthin kamen. Sie taumelte zum Waschbecken und klammerte sich haltsuchend daran fest. Sie atmete schwer und war kreidebleich. Sie drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, doch es half nichts. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit, den Hahn wieder zuzudrehen, als sie auch schon in eine Kabine stürmte und sich in die Toilette übergeben musste.

Minutenlang kniete sich auf dem Boden vor der Schüssel und würgte ihr klägliches Frühstück wieder hervor. Sie keuchte und brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder hochzustemmen und schließlich die Spülung zu betätigen. Völlig fertig ließ sie sich auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel nieder.

Die Übelkeit hielt bereits zwei volle Wochen an. Was sie anfangs auf den Stress oder auf eine Magen- Darm- Geschichte geschoben hatte, entpuppte sich als hartnäckiger als sie angenommen hatte. Dazu kamen ihre ständige Müdigkeit und ihr seltsames Essverhalten.

Konnte es sein, dass sie…? Nein. Sie schob diesen Gedanken schnell zur Seite. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das war unmöglich!

Vor dem Unterricht kehrte sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und zog ihren Kalender aus ihrem Koffer. Sie zählte die Tage nach und bei jedem Tag, wo sie keine Markierung fand, sank ihr das Herz immer mehr. Ihre Periode war überfällig, sogar mehr als überfällig.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie.

Sie war auf einmal völlig unruhig. Sie schwänzte die ersten paar Stunden und lief heimlich ins Dorf hinunter zur Apotheke. Sie brauchte unbedingt Gewissheit.

* * *

Vanessa hatte noch nie einen Schwangerschaftstest benutzt und vor allem hätte sie sich nie im Leben vorgestellt, ihn mit 17 benutzen zu müssen, wenn sie noch eine Schülerin ohne Abschluss war, die ihr gesamtes Leben noch vor sich hatte. Aber genau diese Katastrophe war nun eingetroffen.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie den Unterricht schwänzte und es war sicher, dass sie Ärger von McGonagall und Sprout bekommen würde, aber das war ihr im Moment egal. Die Apothekerin hatte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick gemustert, als sie den Test verlangt hatte, und hatte sich mit Sicherheit einen Kommentar verkniffen. Vanessa hatte ein nettes Lächeln aufgesetzt und die peinliche Situation schnellstmöglich vergessen.

Nun saß sie im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vor einer kleinen Glasphiole und wartete. Sie hatte wie in der Anleitung angegeben einen Blutstropfen aus ihrem Finger in die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit gegeben und musste nun warten, welche Farbe der Zaubertrank annehmen würde. Es gab zwei Optionen: rot für schwanger oder blau für nicht schwanger. Und Vanessa hoffte inständig, dass es nicht rot sein würde.

Nach quälenden fünf Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, hatte sie das Ergebnis. Sie ging nervös im Raum auf und ab und wagte es kaum, sich umzudrehen und die Farbe zu sehen.

„Komm schon, nimm dich zusammen", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Es wird schon alles gut werden. Nur keine Panik."

Sie hatte die Hände vor den Augen, als sie sich zum Waschbecken umdrehte. Vorsichtig sah sie durch ihre Finger hindurch.

„Oh, oh." Es war das einzige, das ihr entfuhr.

Der Trank hatte eine leuchtend rote Farbe angenommen.

* * *

Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden, doch Amycus wusste nicht wie. Dazu fühlte er sich hundsmiserabel. Schon in der letzten Zeit, seit Alecto ihn zum ersten Mal wegen Vanessa und ihrer „besonderen Beziehung" angesprochen hatte, war er Vanessa sehr oft aus dem Weg gegangen und sie hatten sich nicht mehr getroffen. Schon damit hatte er sich schlecht gefühlt. Ihr Gesicht war stets traurig und sie war enttäuscht und verletzt über seine plötzliche Zurückweisung.

Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er mit ihr Schluss machte.

* * *

Vanessa war mit ihrer Erkenntnis völlig überfordert. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Sie war schwanger, von Amycus. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass sie sich in so eine verzwickte Lage gebracht hatte. Es sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, solche Dummheiten zu machen. Normalerweise achtete sie auf sich, aber seit sie mit Amycus schlief, hatte sich ihr Verstand wohl verabschiedet. Oder sie war einfach nur hoffnungslos verliebt.

Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Immer wenn sie Amycus sah, wenn sie zusammen waren, wenn er sie anlächelte oder ihr zuzwinkerte, dann klopfte ihr Herz wie verrückt und Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch. Es war wohl offenkundig, dass sie total in ihn verschossen war. Und dafür schämte sie sich. Sie war so blauäugig und naiv gewesen, sich mit ihm, einem Todesser einzulassen. Jetzt musste sie die Konsequenzen tragen. Sie konnte es sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, jetzt Mutter zu werden. Das hatte sie sich eigentlich für später vorgenommen.

Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Er musste wissen, was passiert war.

Die ganze Woche zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Amycus die Nachricht überbringen sollte, dass er Vater wurde. Die Übelkeit war mal schlimmer, mal ging es. Vanessa verheimlichte es vor ihren Freundinnen und ging auch nicht in den Krankenflügel. Was hätte sie sagen sollen? Sie konnte sich nur allzu gut bildlich vorstellen, welchen Ärger sie bekommen würde, wenn herauskam, dass sie schwanger war. Wahrscheinlich hätte man sie zu Snape zitiert, womöglich hätte man sie von der Schule verwiesen. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte man sie gedrängt, den Vater ihres Kindes preiszugeben. Spätestens dann hätte man sie mit Sicherheit der Schule verwiesen. Und was hätten ihre Eltern gesagt? Sie wären enttäuscht von ihr.

Sie hatte sich ausgerechnet, dass sie die Schwangerschaft auf jeden Fall bis zum Ende des Schuljahres verheimlichen konnte, damit niemand etwas merkte. Die verbliebenen drei Monate mit den Prüfungen musste sie noch durchalten. Danach wollte sie weitersehen. Aber das wichtigste war jetzt, dass sie Amycus Bescheid sagte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung musste sie gar nicht zu ihm gehen. Er bat sie zu sich.

„Wir müssen reden, Vanessa", sagte er ernst.

„Ja, das müssen wir wirklich", sagte Vanessa, froh für den Einstieg.

„Hör mal, Mädchen, das mit uns, das… Das geht nicht mehr. Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen."

„Was?! Aber wieso denn?", fragte Vanessa. „Du hast das schon öfter gesagt, aber nie hast du dich dran gehalten. Du willst es doch gar nicht beenden."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Amycus. „Aber diesmal ist es ernst. Das mit uns geht nicht. Ich bin viel zu alt für dich. Ich gehöre zu den Todessern, OK? Ich kann mich nicht um dich kümmern. Noch dazu bin ich dein Lehrer. Ich darf keine Beziehung mit dir haben."

Vanessa spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Was… was soll das heißen?"

„Es ist Schluss mit uns. Aus und vorbei. Ich möchte, dass du gehst und nie wieder Kontakt mit mir hast, verstanden?"

„Amycus, nein!", protestierte sie.

„Vanessa", sagte er, diesmal lauter. Er schimpfte mit ihr und sah sie böse an. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst vor ihm. „Das mit uns war ein Fehler! Und das wird nie wieder passieren, verstanden?! Du wirst jetzt gehen und nie wieder dieses Büro betreten! Ich möchte mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben. Und was auch immer du dir eingebildet hast, das wir haben, das war nichts und das ist jetzt vorbei. Geh!"

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. In ihrem Magen hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet und sie stand wie gelähmt da. Amycus drehte sich von ihr weg und sagte nichts mehr.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wegen was sie eigentlich gekommen war. Tief verletzt rannte sie, so schnell es ging, weg von ihm. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. In einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer angekommen, verkroch sie sich in eine Ecke und weinte bitterlich.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen waren die Hölle für sie. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Sie weinte und konnte nachts nicht schlafen. Sie hatte Kummer und diesmal konnte sie es nicht verheimlichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Freundinnen stellten ihr Fragen, die sie aber abblockte. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein und scheuchte jeden weg, der in ihre Nähe kam. Den einzigen, den sie jetzt gebraucht hätte, war Amycus, aber dieser hatte sie von sich weggestoßen und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mit ihnen vorbei war. Sie hatte nicht mal Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm zu sagen, dass sie schwanger war.

Sie stand jetzt ganz allein und wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Sie schaffte ihre Schularbeiten irgendwie mit der letzten Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war, aber bald würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Dass sie Amycus nicht mehr sehen konnte, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Ohne ihn schien alles keinen Sinn mehr zu haben und am liebsten hätte sie aufgegeben. Sie ertrug es kaum, in seinem Unterricht zu sitzen und oft blieb sie seinen Stunden auch fern. Er verübelte es ihr nicht.

Seine Schwester freilich musterte sie immer mit einem verächtlichen, abschätzigen Blick und Vanessa beschlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Alecto Carrow genau wusste, was zwischen ihrem Bruder und Vanessa passiert war. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie ihn gedrängt, die Beziehung zu beenden, denn Amycus, und davon war sie überzeugt, hätte sie sonst nie so behandelt.

Körperlich ging es ihr nicht rosig. Der Schlafmangel und der Kummer zehrten an ihr und sie konnte kaum etwas essen. Sie versuchte einmal ein paar Kräuter gegen ihre Übelkeit, aber es half kaum etwas und sie traute sich nicht, zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen.

Ausgerechnet in Muggelkunde passierte es dann. Es war die erste Doppelstunde nach dem Frühstück und Vanessa wurde im Unterricht so schlecht, dass sie es nicht mehr bis zum Stundenende aushielt. Sie ignorierte Alecto Carrows Protest und rannte einfach aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus in die nächste Toilette, wo sie dann blieb und nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Natürlich bedeutete dies bald wieder Ärger für sie.

Ewig konnte sie Amycus´ Stunden freilich auch nicht schwänzen. Sie war bereits das dritte Mal in Folge nicht erschienen und wenn sie sich nicht mit ihm auch noch Ärger einhandeln wollte, dann musste sie sich notgedrungen überwinden hinzugehen.

Die ganze Doppelstunde lang verhielt sie sich vollkommen still und unauffällig, aber es ging ihr schlecht. Sie ertrug seine Gegenwart kaum und die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, waren unerträglich. Und sie hatte schon wieder das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Immer wieder sah sie auf die Uhr, in der Hoffnung, dass die Stunde, nein die Folter, bald ein Ende haben würde.

Amycus schien aufzufallen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. War es Sorge oder Ärger, die in seinem Blick lagen? Vanessa vermochte es nicht zu deuten. Sie musste sich abmühen, ihr Mittagessen nicht wieder auszuspucken.

Kurz vor Stundenende sah Amycus auf die Uhr. „Es sind nur noch fünf Minuten", sagte er. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Geht jetzt, alle, sofort!"

Vanessa war schon dankbar dafür und wollte umgehend mit den anderen Schülern hinausgehen, doch da fügte er hinzu: „Ms. Lenormand, in mein Büro."

Nein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Klasse packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging hinaus. Vanessa, die sich zu schnell erhoben hatte, verspürte plötzlich Schwindel und ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie länger stehen konnte. Die schreckliche Übelkeit übermannte sie völlig.

Als der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte und die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, kam Amycus auf sie zu.

„In mein Büro habe ich gesagt!" Sein Tonfall war nicht laut, aber bedrohlich. Für einen Moment schien der Todesser in ihm durchzukommen. Nach ihrem Streit vor ein paar Wochen schüchterte sein Auftreten sie ein. Sein Gesicht war ernst. Sie tat wie geheißen und erhob sich langsam.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Sie hangelte sich an den Sitzbänken entlang, als sie zu seinem Büro hinüber ging. Die Übelkeit wurde unerträglich. Amycus ging voraus. Als er bemerkte, dass Vanessa ihm nicht hinterherkam, wandte er sich um. Zuerst musterte er sie streng, doch als er sah, wie schlecht es ihr ging, verschwand die Härte aus seinem Gesicht und er eilte zu ihrer Seite.

„Komm mit", sagte er, diesmal sanft, und legte einen Arm um sie. Froh, sich an ihn lehnen zu können, ließ sie sich von ihm in sein Büro führen. „Hier. Trink das." Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser von seinem Schreibtisch. Vanessa nahm es mit zittrigen Fingern und trank einen Schluck des kühlen Nass. Es tat gut, aber die Übelkeit war zu stark.

Sie eilte nach neben an in Amycus´ Badezimmer und übergab sich in das Waschbecken. Amycus trat unsicher näher und streifte ihre Haare zurück. Als sie sich zu Ende erleichtert hatte, führte er sie zu seinem Bett und setzte sie darauf. Es war eine Wohltat nicht mehr stehen zu müssen. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie ernst an.

„Sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Seit einiger Zeit verhältst du dich merkwürdig. Meine Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass du aus ihrem Unterricht rausgelaufen bist, weil dir schlecht war. Was ist los? Ist es wegen den Prüfungen? Manche Schüler leiden unter dem Stress. Oder ist es… wegen dem, was ist gesagt habe? Geht's dir deswegen schlecht?"

Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann sag mir, was es ist", forderte Amycus.

Vanessa entschied, dass es an der Zeit war. Sie konnte es ihm ohnehin nicht mehr lange verheimlichen. Und er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Ich bin schwanger", hauchte sie. „Du wirst Vater."

Amycus sah sie entgeistert an. „Wa-? Was… Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Es ist wahr. Es tut mir Leid", sagte Vanessa niedergeschlagen. „Deshalb ging es mir in der letzten Zeit so schlecht. Ich hab dann so einen Test aus der Apotheke gemacht und er war positiv. Es tut mir so Leid, ich… Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon vor Wochen sagen, aber dann hast du… Dann hast du gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

Amycus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es… tut _mir_ Leid", sagte er und es war ihm anzumerken, wie er mit sich rang. „Das, was ich vor ein paar Wochen gesagt habe, das habe ich nicht so gemeint. OK? Ich habe mich mit meiner Schwester gestritten, weil sie das mit uns rausgefunden hat. Sie hat… gesagt, ich soll das mit dir beenden. Ich wollte… dich aber nicht… verletzen, oder so."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Vanessa. „Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Du… du bist der Vater, ich… schaff das nicht allein… ohne dich."

„Wir… wir kriegen das irgendwie hin. Zu allererst gehst du jetzt mal in den Krankenflügel und sagst es Madame Pomfrey, damit sie dir etwas gegen die Übelkeit gibt. Und danach reden wir weiter. Das wird schon irgendwie. Ich… brauch grad einen Moment."

Vanessa nickte schwach. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. „Ich hab dich vermisst", raunte sie. „Bitte lass mich nicht allein, ich… Ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

Sie umarmte ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Amycus. „Komm, gehen wir mal, damit es dir besser wird."

Amycus brachte sie in den Krankenflügel und versicherte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde. Vanessa hoffte es inständig, doch kurz darauf sollte alles anders werden.

Die Schlacht von Hogwarts kam und Amycus wurde nach Askaban gebracht.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ms. Lenormand? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, die gerade aus ihrem Büro kam. „Ist es wieder Ihr Handgelenk?" Sie erstarrte, als sie Amycus Carrow sah, der Vanessa zum Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

„Kümmern Sie sich um sie", sagte Amycus, dann griff er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an seinen linken Unterarm.

Vanessa wollte nicht, dass er sie allein ließ, aber sie wusste, was das Zeichen bedeutete. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn zu sich.

„Kannst du nicht bleiben?", fragte sie. Sie wollte jetzt nicht allein sein, schon gar nicht ohne ihn.

„Es geht nicht, ich muss gehen!", sagte er sofort und war im Gehen begriffen. Vanessa hielt ihn für einen kurzen Moment zurück, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Er nickte, dann lief er davon.

„Was zum Kuckuck geht hier vor?", fragte Madame Pomfrey ernst. Ihr war die Vertrautheit zwischen dem Todesser und der Schülerin nicht entgangen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Sie haben sich zu erklären! Und was ist mit Ihnen los? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Er hat Ihnen doch keinen Schaden zugefügt?!"

„Nein, mir…" Vanessas Magen drehte sich schon wieder um und ihr wurde schlecht. Sie musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen. „Ich leide unter…"

„Was haben Sie?" Die Schulkrankenschwester führte sie sofort zu einem Bett, wo sie sich hinlegen konnte.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte Vanessa schließlich offen heraus. „Und mir ist deshalb schlecht."

Madame Pomfrey sah sie entgeistert an. „Schwanger? Wie in Merlins Namen…? Und was haben Sie mit diesem Todesser zu tun?!"

„Fragen Sie bitte nicht, ist kompliziert. Haben Sie etwas gegen die Übelkeit?"

„Natürlich, aber ich glaube, Sie sind uns ein paar Erklärungen schuldig!", sagte sie und rauschte davon. Augenblicke später kam sie mit Medizin zurück.

„Ich werde das melden müssen", sagte Madame Pomfrey ernst.

„Ich weiß, ist gut. Könnte ich jetzt endlich etwas gegen die Übelkeit haben?", fragte Vanessa ungeduldig. Sie war schon wieder gefährlich nah daran, sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr ein Glas mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit und gleich darauf einen Beruhigungstrank.

„Danke", seufzte Vanessa erleichtert.

„Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Seit ein paar Wochen", sagte Vanessa leise. Sie legte sich zurück und bettete ihren Kopf auf das Kissen. Liegen war eine Wohltat.

„Wieso sind Sie nicht früher zu mir gekommen?"

„Ich… Das ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie gesehen haben. Ich hatte Angst. Werde ich jetzt rausgeworfen?"

„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden, Vanessa. Erst mal sehen wir, dass es Ihnen besser geht."

Madame Pomfrey bestand darauf, Vanessa zu untersuchen. „Wie haben Sie das überhaupt gemerkt, dass Sie schwanger sind?"

„Es fing mit der Übelkeit an. Meine Tage waren überfällig, deshalb hab ich einen Test aus der Apotheke gemacht. Er war positiv."

„Ich verstehe." Madame Pomfrey bat sie, ihren Schulumhang auszuziehen, damit sie ihren Bauch untersuchen konnte. Sie sprach ein paar Zauberformeln und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf Vanessas Unterleib. „Wie es aussieht, sind Sie in der achten Woche. Das Baby scheint gesund zu sein, soweit ich das auf den ersten Blick sehen kann. Ruhen Sie sich ein bisschen aus, die Tränke werden bald wirken. Ich werde derweil jemanden holen."

Vanessa versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch sie sah den möglichen Folgen mit Sorge entgegen. Ihr Herz flatterte wie verrückt. Sie hätte sich Amycus an ihre Seite gewünscht. Ihr war Angst und Bange.

Als Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel zurückkam, setzte Vanessas Herz einen Moment aus. Sie schluckte. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können. Sie kam mit Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Ihr Hauslehrer, Professor Flitwick, ist noch im Unterricht, deshalb bin ich gekommen", sagte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. „Was um alles in der Welt ist mit Ihnen los? Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, Sie seien schwanger und da wäre etwas zwischen Ihnen und Amycus Carrow. Erklären Sie sich!"

„Wollen Sie eine Kurzfassung oder die lange Version?", fragte Vanessa.

„Ich will eine Erklärung!", verlangte McGonagall.

„OK. Amycus und ich hatten eine Affäre und ich… bin schwanger", sagte Vanessa. Mittlerweile war ihr alles egal. Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey waren beide entsetzt.

„Wie… kommen Sie…? Was fällt Ihnen ein…?"

„Wie in aller Welt ist das passiert?", fragte McGonagall und sie drängte auf Antworten.

„Es war während des Nachsitzens, das er mir am Anfang des Schuljahres gegeben hat", sagte Vanessa. „Da ist es halt irgendwann passiert."

„Wie lang geht diese… Beziehung?", fragte Professor McGonagall und offenbar hatte sie ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, das Verhältnis als Beziehung zu bezeichnen.

„Es geht seit Januar."

„Ms. Lenormand", seufzte McGonagall. „Sie können sicher sein, dass ich mit Ihrem Hauslehrer darüber reden werde. Sie bleiben jetzt erst einmal hier, bis es Ihnen besser geht, dann werden wir weitersehen. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass Ihr Fehlverhalten Konsequenzen haben wird."

„Ich weiß", sagte Vanessa erschöpft. „Werden Sie mich rauswerfen?"

Es war ihre Angst, denn dann würde sie keinen Abschluss haben und konnte folglich ihre Ausbildung nicht antreten.

„Das werden wir sehen. Sie sind kurz vor dem Abschluss, Ms. Lenormand, und es sind nur noch wenige Monate bis zu den Prüfungen. Es… wäre natürlich nicht fair, Sie jetzt von der Schule zu verweisen, doch Sie müssen sich bewusst sein, dass es Konsequenzen geben wird. Sie werden Amycus Carrow nicht mehr sehen, so viel steht fest."

„Verstehe. Danke."

* * *

Als sie im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, war die Schlacht losgegangen. Madame Pomfrey, die ihr etwas gegen die Übelkeit und zur Beruhigung gegeben hatte, hatte ihr angeordnet, im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Danach hatte sich die Schulkrankenschwester dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord angeschlossen.

Vanessa hatte vom Fenster aus beobachtet, was auf den Ländereien vor sich ging. Ganze Horden von Zauberern und Riesen waren auf das Schossgelände gekommen und die Nacht wurde erhellt von Lichtblitzen in allen Farben. Sie klammerte sich an ihr Bett, als gewaltige Explosionen Hogwarts erschütterten.

Sie hasste es, hier im Krankenflügel zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können, aber selbst, wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre es keine gute Idee gewesen, sich den Kämpfenden anzuschließen. Zwar ging es ihr durch die Tränke, die Madame Pomfrey ihr gegeben hatte, deutlich besser, aber sie war immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen und ihr Magen war äußerst empfindlich. Sich in die Schlacht zu stürzen, wäre in ihrem Zustand unverantwortlich gewesen, jetzt, da sie ein Kind erwartete.

Außerdem gab es da noch den Kindsvater, wie sie eine innere Stimme schmerzlich erinnerte. Amycus war gerade da draußen und kämpfte gegen Schüler, Lehrer und wer wusste wen noch, immer seiner Verpflichtung für seinen Herren nachkommend. Er war ein Todesser und er stand auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Vanessa nicht. Sie gab nichts auf die Todesser und wenn sie gekämpft hätte, dann wäre sie für Harry Potter und seine Sache eingetreten. Vielleicht wären sie und Amycus sich im Kampf begegnet.

Was hätte er getan? Was hätte Vanessa getan? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie könnte ihm nichts antun. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht mal ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn erheben können. Und was hätte er getan? Er wusste, dass sie von ihm schwanger war, dass sie sein Kind in sich trug. Hätte er ihr etwas getan? Sie hoffte es nicht, aber mit Gewissheit konnte sie es nicht sagen.

Sie hatte nur eine Hoffnung: dass Amycus in der Schlacht nichts passierte. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, dass er verletzt oder, schlimmer, getötet werden könnte. Was sollte dann aus Vanessa werden? Und ihrem Kind? Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. In den vergangenen Monaten ihrer Affäre war er ihr wichtig geworden und sie wollte ihn in ihrem Leben nicht mehr missen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie richtige Gefühle für ihn hatte, aber er war heute auf jeden Fall mehr als nur eine Liebschaft. Er bedeutete ihr etwas und ohne ihn fühlte sie sich allein und verloren. Und ohne ihn konnte sie sich nicht um ihr Kind kümmern. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Kind keinen Vater hatte.

Als sie einen Knall auf dem Gang draußen hörte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und verließ den Krankenflügel, um nach Amycus zu suchen. Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund und ging dem Kampfgeschehen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg. Sie schockte ein paar Todesser, bevor sie den Schülern etwas antun konnten, und lief dann weiter durch die Gänge, immer auf der Suche nach ihrem Geliebten.

Sie sah Tote und Verletzte überall, sowohl auf der Hogwarts- als auch auf der Todesserseite und überall lieferten sich Männer und schwarzen Roben und Schüler erbitterte Duelle. Sie schaute überall, ob sie Amycus oder Alecto Carrow sah, aber die beiden Geschwister waren nicht in das Kampfgeschehen involviert.

Verzweifelt lief Vanessa umher, aber sie fand Amycus nicht. Den Tränen nahe entschied sie sich in den Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Sie duckte sich unter ein paar Lichtblitzen hindurch und lief die Treppe Richtung Turm hinauf.

Sogar hier oben kämpften noch Paare. Sie sah Professor Flitwick, wie er einen Todesser zu Fall brachte und dann schnell in Richtung der Treppe hinunter eilte. Vanessa stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie sah ihre Chance.

„Professor! Bitte, ich muss wissen, wo Amycus Carrow ist!", rief Vanessa ihm schon von weitem entgegen.

„Ms. Lenormand, ich bitte Sie, das ist wohl kaum der rechte Zeitpunkt…"

„Bitte, Professor, es ist wichtig!", sagte Vanessa sofort. „Ich muss es wissen. Wo sind die Carrows?"

„Sie sind im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, wo sie gut aufgehoben sind", sagte Flitwick. „Sie sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen!"

Vanessa war schon los gerannt. Sie rief der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum die Lösung des Rätsels im Laufen zu und stürmte nach drinnen. Außer Atem saß sie sich um, aber sie entdeckte die Carrows nicht. Dann hörte sie Geräusche über sich.

„Alecto, kannst du dich bewegen?", fragte Amycus seine Schwester.

„Amycus!", rief Vanessa.

Die Carrows waren in einem Netz gefangen, das jemand unter der Decke des Raumes aufgehängt hatte.

„Vanessa!", rief Amycus von oben herab. „Hol uns hier runter!"

Vanessa zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte vorsichtig nach oben. „Achtung!"

Das Seil riss und die beiden Todesser stürzten auf den Boden. Vanessa konnte ihren Sturz mit einem schnellen Zauber halbwegs abfedern.

Entnervt rappelte sich Alecto hoch und zog sich das Netz vom Gesicht. „Verdammte McGonagall!", schimpfte sie. „Unsere Zauberstäbe sind weg!"

„Amycus!" Vanessa half ihm auf und schlang sofort ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich dachte schon, dir wäre was passiert!", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Draußen tobt eine Schlacht! Harry Potter ist zurückgekehrt! Alle kämpfen gegeneinander!"

„Das wissen wir", sagte Amycus und wich völlig perplex ein paar Schritte vor ihr zurück. „Wir müssen gehen!", fügte er schnell hinzu und löste sich von ihr. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, sie anzusehen.

„Wartet! Wo willst du hin?! Du hast keinen Zauberstab! Du darfst nicht kämpfen!"

„Du hast ihm nicht zu sagen, was er zu tun hat!", schimpfte Alecto und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. „Lass meinen Bruder zu Frieden!"

„Du darfst nicht gehen, bitte, ich… Ich will dich nicht verlieren!", sagte Vanessa und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Was wird aus mir und dem Kind, wenn dir was passiert?!"

Alecto sah zuerst sie entsetzt an, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihrem Bruder um. „Was soll das heißen?!", blaffte sie ihn an und sie machte dem mythologischen Wesen, nach dem sie benannt worden war, alle Ehre dabei. „Von was redet die da?!"

„Es ist wahr", sagte Amycus und zum ersten Mal sah er Vanessa richtig an. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir ein Verhältnis hatten."

Alecto blickte Vanessa mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Abscheu an.

„Amycus…" Vanessa wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber Alecto trat zwischen sie und Amycus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vanessa, du bleibst hier in Sicherheit. Es wird schon alles irgendwie gut werden, aber Alecto und ich müssen kämpfen!"

„Wir brauchen Zauberstäbe", sagte Alecto entschieden.

„Draußen liegen ein paar auf dem Gang", sagte Vanessa. Sie gab auf. Sie wusste, dass sie die beiden nicht aufhalten konnte. „Pass aber auf dich auf. Du bist der Vater, ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

Er nickte kurz, dann verschwanden sie. Vanessa blieb ein paar Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum und schritt nervös auf und ab. Durch das Fenster sah sie, dass sich die Todesser in den Verbotenen Wald zurückzogen. Draußen erstarb der Lärm. Die Schlacht war zur Ruhe gekommen. Zumindest für den Moment. Kurz darauf ging das Kämpfen aufs Neue los.

* * *

Der Sieg war teuer gewesen. Vanessa stieg über tote Körper hinweg, als sie in die Große Halle kam, und sah wie die Schüler und Lehrer und alle anderen, die gekommen waren, um zu kämpfen, die Verstorbenen in die Halle brachten und sich um die Verletzten kümmerten. Auroren und Ministeriumsleute führten die gefangenen Todesser ab, die es nicht geschafft hatten, nach der Schlacht zu fliehen, darunter Fenrir Greyback, Travers und Walden Macnair. Sie sah Antonin Dolohow schwer verletzt auf einer Trage liegen. Harry Potter wurde von seinen Freunden umringt und sie alle feierten den langersehnten Sieg über den Dunklen Lord.

Doch sie sah Amycus nirgendwo. Vanessa blickte in der ganzen Halle umher, sah nach draußen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden.

„Ms. Lenormand!" Es war Professor McGonagall.

„Professor, wo ist Amycus? Er ist doch nicht…"

Sie musterte Vanessa mit einem strengen Blick. „Beide Carrows sind unbeschadet. Sie wurden bereits von Auroren ins Ministerium gebracht und werden dort in Kürze ihren Prozess erhalten. Sie werden wie auch die anderen Todesser eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban zu erwarten haben."

„Nein", hauchte Vanessa und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Das darf nicht sein! Was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen?! Was ist mit unserem Kind?!"

McGonagall sah sie mitleidig an. „Ms. Lenormand, ich kann leider nichts für Sie tun. Amycus Carrow wird nach Askaban gebracht werden, daran können Sie nichts ändern." Sie legte Vanessa eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann kehrte sie zu den anderen Lehrern zurück.

Vanessa nahm die Freude über den Sieg nur am Rande war. Die glücklichen Gesichter, die ausgelassene Stimmung, weil Lord Voldemort endlich vernichtet war, drangen kaum zu ihr durch. Alles kam ihr dumpf vor, wie durch einen Schleier. Der Sieg bedeutete, dass sie Amycus nicht mehr sehen würde. Nie wieder.

Sie verschwand aus der Großen Halle und suchte sich ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer, damit sie allein bleiben konnte. Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, weinte sie bitterlich.

* * *

Das Ministerium war noch im Umbau begriffen, als Vanessa einen Termin mit dem neuen Minister, einem Auroren namens Kingsley Shacklebolt vereinbart hatte. Der Brunnen im Atrium war abgebaut und durch ein Kriegsdenkmal ersetzt worden. Die meisten alten Angestellten hatten ihre Stellen zurückerhalten und die, die für Voldemort gearbeitet hatten, waren zur Verantwortung gezogen worden. Die Dinge schienen wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen. Zumindest für die meisten.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause und einem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern, musste Vanessa bei ihrer Tante unterkommen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Beziehung zu einem Todesser und die Tatsache, dass sie mit 17 ohne Schulabschluss von ihm schwanger geworden war, nicht gut geheißen und sie des Hauses verwiesen.

Ihre Tante hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie bei sich aufzunehmen, zumindest solange bis Vanessa eine eigene Wohnung hatte und das Kind da war. Das war noch ein ganzer Monat.

Mittlerweile konnte sie ihren Zustand nicht mehr verbergen, denn unter ihrer Kleidung zeichnete sich eine deutliche Wölbung ab. Sie wusste auch bereits, dass sie ein Mädchen erwartete. Die vergangenen Monate waren einsam gewesen ohne Amycus. Sie hätte ihn so gern bei sich gehabt und alle besonderen Momente ihrer Schwangerschaft mit ihm geteilt. Sie spürte die Bewegungen ihrer Tochter und hätte ihn gern daran teilhaben lassen. Sie hatte oft geweint und fühlte sich, als hätte alle Welt sie verlassen. Sie war froh, dass sie zumindest ihre Tante hatte, der sie sich anvertrauen und der sie alles erzählen konnte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt wartete bereits in seinem Büro auf sie.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Ms. Lenormand", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme.

„Danke", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich habe bereits Ihren Brief gelesen", sagte Shacklebolt. „Und ich nehme die Situation ernst. Es tut mir sehr Leid, was Ihnen passiert ist. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich Sie enttäuschen muss. Amycus Carrow muss wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zur Anhängerschaft Lord Voldemorts und den Gräueln, die er an den Schülern von Hogwarts verübt hat, eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban verbringen. Die Verhandlung war bereits vor einem knappen halben Jahr."

Wie konnte Vanessa die Verhandlung vergessen? Sie war dort gewesen, weil sie Amycus unbedingt hatte sehen wollen. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft, ihn kurz zu sprechen. Doch seitdem war der Kontakt zwischen ihnen abgebrochen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging, und er wusste nichts von ihr oder ihrem Kind.

„Ich weiß", sagte Vanessa. „Ich war dort. Ich habe alles gehört." Nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte sie hinzu: „Mein Kind… Es ist von Amycus."

„Weiß Mr. Carrow das?", fragte Shacklebolt ernst.

„Ja. Kurz vor der Schlacht habe ich es ihm gesagt, aber wir hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr danach, miteinander zu reden." Sie schluckte. „Er ist der Vater, hat er nicht ein Recht darauf, sein Kind zu sehen?"

„Das ist richtig, aber sie verstehen hoffentlich die besonderen Umstände. Mr. Carrow kann nicht wieder auf freien Fuß kommen."

„Darf… Darf ich ihn nicht besuchen?"

„Grundsätzlich schon, aber dazu bedarf es einer Genehmigung und Besuche bei Hochsicherheitsgefangenen sind nur alle paar Monate gestattet. Ich fürchte aber, Askaban ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein junges Mädchen, noch dazu in Ihren Umständen", sagte Shacklebolt und Vanessa mochte den väterlichen, bevormundenden Ton überhaupt nicht.

„Dann… Können Sie ihn nicht für einen Tag hierher bringen? Vielleicht wenigstens für den Geburtstermin, damit er dabei sein kann?"

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Shacklebolt. „Sie müssen einen Antrag stellen, aber ich kann ein solches Treffen natürlich arrangieren."

„Wirklich?!" Vanessa gewann neue Hoffnung. „Ich fülle… jedes Formular aus, wenn ich Amycus nur sehen kann. Ich warte schon so lange. Bitte, machen Sie schnell, Mr. Kingsley!", bat sie verzweifelt.

Er musterte sie. „Sie sind eine starke, junge Frau. Also gut, ich werde mein Bestes tun. Ich werde sofort nach Askaban schreiben und Sie dann benachrichtigen."

„Haben Sie vielen Dank!", sagte Vanessa erleichtert.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage saß Vanessa wie auf Kohlen. Dann endlich kam der langersehnte Brief aus dem Zaubereiministerium. Man würde Amycus einen Tag mit ihr gewähren. Allerdings stand nichts dabei, dass er bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter dabei sein durfte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen saß sie dem Tag ihres Treffens entgegen, denn sie hatten sich seit der Schlacht und der Verhandlung nicht gesehen und sie hatten nie über ihr gemeinsames Kind gesprochen. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion und sie hatte Angst, dass er sie und das Kind ablehnen könnte. Sie konnte nur hoffen.

Ein paar Auroren führten sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu den Gerichtsräumen, wo Amycus vor so langer Zeit verurteilt worden war. Diesmal jedoch nahm Vanessa nicht in den Zuschauerräumen Platz, sondern in einem kleinen Büro hinter der Richterbank.

„Wir führen jetzt den Gefangenen rein", sagte der Auror zu ihr und die beiden Männer ließen sie einen Moment allein. „Bitte warten Sie hier!"

Vanessa nickte und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Ihr Herz begann wild zu pochen. Wie würde Amycus auf sie reagieren? Sie hatte sich sehr verändert in den letzten Monaten.

Dann ging die Tür auf und ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Er hatte im Gefängnis abgenommen und ein Bart war ihm gewachsen. Er sah blass aus, doch er hatte immer noch sein verschmitztes Grinsen.

Amycus betrat langsam mit den beiden Auroren das kleine Büro und sein Blick fiel auf Vanessa. Als er sie sah, erstarrte er. Im Kopf rechnete er sofort zurück. Natürlich, sie hatten sich seit über einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen. Die junge Hexe vor ihm war hochschwanger.

Das Mädchen, einst so schlank und grazil, jetzt mit dem riesigen Bauch so rund zu sehen, wirkte ein bisschen grotesk, aber Amycus kam nicht umhin, sie wunderschön zu finden.

Er hatte bisher nicht geglaubt, dass Schwangere auf Männer besondere Anziehungskraft ausübten und hatte seine Bekannten, die das behauptet hatten, für verrückt erklärt, aber in diesem Moment, als er seine ehemalige Geliebte vor sich sah, wusste er, dass es stimmte.

Ihre Haut war rosig und ihr Haar voll und glänzend. Ihr Lächeln war mehr als nur ein Lächeln. Sie strahlte vor Glück. Und er konnte nicht verleugnen, wie attraktiv er sie fand. Sie war die wunderhübscheste junge Frau, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte allein", bat Vanessa die Auroren. „Es ist schon in Ordnung", fügte sie hinzu, als ihr die beiden Männer skeptische Blicke zuwarfen.

Amycus stand einfach nur da, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. „Hi", sagte er nur.

„Hi", antwortete Vanessa mit einem Grinsen. Sie erhob sich langsam. Mit ihrem Körperumfang war sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt und hatte etwas Mühe aufzustehen.

Amycus wollte etwas tun, aber er war verunsichert. Als Vanessa zögerlich auf ihn zukam, wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sie berührte ihn sanft am Arm und er erschauderte. Es war so lange her, dass sie sich nahe gekommen waren, aber es fühlte sich so gut an wie damals. Und nach Monaten in Askaban, in denen er in einer kleinen Zelle keinen Kontakt zu einem anderen menschlichen Wesen gehabt hatte, tat ihm die Berührung gut. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr er sich nach ihrer Berührung gesehnt hatte. Und vor allem wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Sie zu sehen, vermochte sein tristes Dasein im Gefängnis zu erhellen.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Vanessa leise und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Mit ihrem Bauch war es nicht ganz einfach. „Behandelt man dich einigermaßen gut?"

„Ja. Es ist Askaban, aber… Wenigstens gibt es keine Dementoren mehr. Es ist… Es geht schon irgendwie. Und dir? Du siehst… wunderschön aus." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Danke. Ich fühl mich allerdings langsam wie ein Wal", scherzte Vanessa.

„Wann… ist es… soweit?", fragte Amycus.

„Ich hab noch knapp einen Monat, dann ist der Termin", erklärte sie. „Ich will einen Antrag stellen, damit du bei der Geburt dabei sein kannst. Willst du mal… anfassen?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Für Amycus war die Situation seltsam und befremdlich, aber auch irgendwie faszinierend.

„Spürst du das Kind manchmal?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja. Sie ist immer ziemlich munter. Manchmal tritt sie mich", sagte Vanessa lächelnd.

„Sie?"

„Oh ja, hab ich vergessen. Ich war bei einem Heiler zur Untersuchung und er hat gesagt, dass es ein Mädchen wird."

Amycus nickte. Er würde eine Tochter bekommen. Als er gedankenverloren über Vanessas Bauch strich, spürte er plötzlich eine Bewegung.

„Hast du es gemerkt? Das macht sie immer, wenn sie aufgeregt ist. Wahrscheinlich weil sie dich heute zum ersten Mal trifft und deine Stimme hört."

Amycus fehlten die Worte. Er konnte nichts sagen.

„Ich… hab schon einen Namen ausgesucht, der mir sehr gefallen hat", raunte Vanessa. „Nach meiner Urgroßmutter. Ihr Name war Alexia. Gefällt dir der Name?"

„Ja, das hört sich wirklich gut an. Dann würde ich gerne den Namen unserer Großmutter dazugeben. Sie hieß Elektra."

„Alexia Elektra Lenormand, das klingt wirklich… richtig gut. Gefällt mir."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Wehmut ergriff Amycus. Er würde seine Tochter nicht aufwachsen sehen.

„Hey", sagte Vanessa und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Was hast du?"

„Ich… bin zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt. Ich komme hier nie wieder aus. Ich werde die Kleine nie sehen können."

„Ich weiß", sagte Vanessa. „Ich weiß. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass ich dich so oft besuchen kann, wie es geht und dass du die Kleine so oft sehen kannst, wie es möglich ist. Ich rede mit dem Minister, der hat unser Treffen heute in die Wege geleitet. Das wird schon irgendwie. Ich werde dir Briefe schreiben und Fotos schicken."

„Machen wir uns nichts vor. Das ist nicht dasselbe", sagte Amycus, selbst überrascht von sich, wie bedrückt er dabei klang. „Ich… kann nicht…"

„Würdest du denn… Ich meine… Könnten wir uns denn zusammen um Alexia kümmern?", fragte Vanessa. „Ich meine, wir beide… Das in Hogwarts war ja nur… eine Affäre. Das einzige, das uns verbindet ist..." Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch „Und das war ja nicht geplant. Wie… stehen wir denn… zueinander?"

Das war eine gute Frage, die Amycus nicht beantworten konnte. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, dass wir… uns zusammenraufen würden. Es ist unsere Tochter, oder nicht?" Es fühlte sich seltsam an, diesen Satz auszusprechen. Amycus hatte sich nie im Leben träumen lassen, doch noch einmal Vater zu werden. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

„Ja."

„Wie geht es dir denn sonst so?", wollte er wissen. „Ich denke, dass du… die Schule ja nicht besuchen kannst, oder?"

„Nicht nur das. Ich habe ja keinen Abschluss machen können. Das siebte Schuljahr hat schon vor einiger Zeit angefangen. Ich weiß, dass einige es wiederholen, aber ich kann ja nicht. Also sind diese Träume auf Eis gelegt." Sie war traurig darüber. „Meine Eltern waren nicht so begeistert, dass ich mit 17 schwanger bin ohne Abschluss. Noch weniger begeistert waren sie darüber, dass ich… mit dir was hatte. Sie haben mich rausgeworfen. Meine Tante war so nett und hat mich aufgenommen."

Plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist… hart. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Ohne dich und ohne meine Familie."

Amycus grinste. „Erinnerst du dich an die Stunde, als du mich so beleidigt hast?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen", sagte Vanessa. „Ich war so stinksauer. Wenn ich da schon geahnt, wo mich das alles hinführen würde, dann… hätte ich nichts gesagt. Aber auf der anderen Seite, würde ich keinen Augenblick davon rückgängig machen wollen. Ich bereue nichts."

„Siehst du. Du bist eine… starke, junge Frau, die sich nicht unterkriegen lässt", sagte Amycus. „Du wirst das schaffen, das weiß ich."

„Meinst du? Momentan ist alles ein wenig viel für mich. Ich bin noch jung und hatte nicht gedacht, so früh Mutter zu werden. Ich wollte zuerst was vom Leben haben und meinen Beruf lernen, den ich gerne wollte. Aber das ist ja…"

Amycus legte seine Hände auf Vanessas Schulter und sah sie an. „Es… tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht so viel für dich tun kann. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du das schaffen kannst. Du bist ein starkes Mädchen."

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Weißt du was, ich werde heute noch verfügen, dass dir von unserem Familienverlies Geld in dein Verlies gebracht wird. Dass du jeden Monat Unterstützung von mir hast. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann und für unsere Tochter."

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen…", sagte Vanessa.

„Doch, kannst du! Ich bestehe darauf! Ich bin der Vater, oder nicht? Also hast du sogar ein Recht darauf, dass ich für mein Kind Geld bezahle. Und das mache ich gern, wenn ich auch schon nichts anderes machen kann."

Sie wollte widersprechen, aber besann sich. Sie lächelte und nickte. „Danke."

Einer der Auroren klopfte gegen die Tür. „Ihre Zeit ist um!"

„Ich muss dann gehen", sagte Vanessa widerwillig. „Ich melde mich bald wieder. Ich schreib dir und hoffentlich kannst du bei der Geburt dabei sein."

„OK. Ich warte auf deine Nachricht."

Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Lippen. Ein seltsames Gefühl nach so langer Zeit, aber es war so gut wie damals während ihrer Affäre in Hogwarts. Das Begehren für die junge Frau wurde wieder in ihm entfacht und er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.

Ein letztes Mal legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, dann trennten sie sich widerwillig.

* * *

„Ms. Lenormand, setzen Sie sich bitte", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt und bat Vanessa in sein Büro. Etwas schwerfällig ließ sich Vanessa auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, was Ihr Anliegen anbelangt."

Vanessas Herz schlug schneller. „Darf Amycus ins St. Mungo- Hospital mitkommen? Darf er bei der Geburt dabei sein?"

„Ja. Ich habe mich mit dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale besprochen und wir sind zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass Mr. Carrow bei der Geburt seiner Tochter dabei sein darf. Natürlich müssen entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden, aber wir denken, dass es kein Problem sein wird."

„Vielen Dank, vielen, vielen Dank." Unglaubliche Erleichterung ergriff Vanessa und sie wäre dem Minister am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll!"

„Ich freue mich, Ihnen diese Nachricht überbringen zu können", sagte Shacklebolt und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich werde Amycus sofort schreiben!", verkündete Vanessa und wollte schon hinausstürmen.

„Warten Sie, Ms. Lenormand. Mich würde etwas interessieren. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu privat. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass Sie und Mr. Carrow… In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zueinander?"

„Oh, das ist… eine schwierige Frage", sagte Vanessa. „Es hat in Hogwarts angefangen. Die Carrows waren… naja, sie sind ja Todesser gewesen und… ihr Unterricht…"

„Ja, wir wissen, was sie gemacht haben."

„Ich wollte mir das nicht gefallen lassen und habe mich vor allen gegen Amycus erhoben. Ich hab ihn beleidigt und dafür Nachsitzen bekommen. Jeden Samstag um acht Uhr. Nach einiger Zeit haben wir eine Beziehung miteinander angefangen. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie das passiert ist. Jedenfalls", sie strich sich über ihren Bauch, „das ist das Resultat. Es war natürlich ungeplant. Es ist… schade und es macht mich traurig, dass Amycus im Gefängnis sitzen muss und seine Tochter nicht aufwachsen sieht."

„Sie haben ihn gern, nicht wahr?"

Vanessa musste lachen. „Ja. Ich glaube, ich bin tatsächlich etwas in ihn verschossen. Wahrscheinlich ist das normal. Wir waren etliche Monate zusammen und ich wollte ihn weiterhin sehen, nachdem ich die Schule verlassen hätte. Außerdem ist er der Vater meines Kindes. Wie könnte ich ihn nicht gerne haben? Ist es eigentlich möglich, dass ich ihn mal in Askaban besuche?"

„Das bedarf einer Sondergenehmigung", sagte Shacklebolt. „Hochsicherheitsgefangene dürfen nicht soviel Besuch empfangen, wie ich Ihnen ja bereits bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt habe. Allerdings haben wir die Situation öfter, nicht nur in Ihrem Fall. Es gibt noch mehr Todesser, die Familien mit Kindern haben, deshalb werden wir das Besuchsrecht womöglich überdenken müssen."

„Heißt das, ich darf Amycus besuchen?", fragte Vanessa voller Hoffnung.

„Unter Umständen ja, aber es ist noch nichts entschieden. Wir werden sehen. Machen Sie sich jetzt darüber keine Gedanken. Bereiten Sie sich die verbliebene Zeit gut vor, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass bald einiges auf Sie zukommen wird", sagte Shacklebolt mit einem Lächeln. „Benachrichtigen Sie uns, wenn Sie ins St. Mungo- Hospital kommen, dann werden wir Mr. Carrow umgehend nach London bringen."

„Mach ich", sagte Vanessa. „Haben Sie vielen Dank, Herr Minister."

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen war Amycus dauernd nervös und tigerte in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Jeden Moment wartete er auf die Nachricht, dass er ins Krankenhaus zu Vanessa durfte. Die Warterei trieb ihn halb in den Wahnsinn.

Seine ehemaligen Kameraden, die auf derselben Etage wie er in ihren Zellen saßen, schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf.

„Amycus, davon geht es auch nicht schneller", meinte Selwyn. „Sie wird sich schon melden. Aber ich kenn das. Beim ersten Mal ist man völlig durch den Wind." Selwyn hatte drei Söhne, wie Amycus wusste.

„Das tröstet mich ja total", meinte er nur sarkastisch.

„Ich fass es ja immer noch nicht, dass ausgerechnet du es geschafft hast, ein Mädchen abzuschleppen, dazu noch eine Lenormand", meinte Rowle, der zwei Zellen weiter war. Amycus konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich das dämliche Grinsen des blonden, hünenhaften Todessers nur allzu gut bildlich vorstellen. „Hoffentlich kommt sie ganz nach ihrer Mum, was das Aussehen anbelangt."

„Haha, sehr witzig."

„Hör nicht darauf", sagte Dolohow, der schräg gegenüber von ihm war. Er trat an die Gitterstäbe nach vorne. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du aufgeregt bist. Ich hege doch eine gewisse Bewunderung für dich, dass du das erfahren darfst. Ich kann mich nicht so glücklich schätzen. Ich denke, Selwyn hat Recht. Mach dich nicht verrückt. Es wird schneller so weit sein, als du glaubst."

* * *

Dolohow sollte tatsächlich Recht behalten. Hatte er zuerst gedacht, er würde Ewigkeiten warten müssen, kam der Tag, an dem man ihm sagte, dass Vanessa im St. Mungo- Hospital in den Wehen lag, doch viel zu plötzlich und Amycus fühlte sich völlig unvorbereitet.

Fast genau drei Wochen und vier Tage nach ihrem Treffen im Zaubereiministerium, kam die Nachricht und Amycus wurde von zwei Auroren nach London ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Vanessa war bereits auf der Geburtsstation und wurde von einer Heilerin betreut, als Amycus ins Zimmer kam. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Hey!", sagte sie. Ihre Stirn war verschwitzt und sie wirkte schon jetzt angestrengt und erschöpft. Sie lag im Bett auf dem Rücken und hatte den Kopf in seine Richtung gewandt.

„Hi", sagte Amycus. „Und wie geht's?"

„Die Wehen kommen regelmäßig und der Muttermund ist ausreichend geöffnet", sagte die Heilerin. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

Vanessa ergriff Amycus´ Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Bitte bleib bei mir, ich hab irgendwie Angst."

„Du schaffst das schon", versicherte Amycus, dabei war er genauso verunsichert wie sie. Er gab sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, um ihr den Halt zu geben, den sie brauchte. „Du stehst das durch."

„ _Wir_ stehen das durch", meinte sie, kurz darauf entfuhr ihr ein Schmerzensschrei.

„Es geht los", sagte die Heilerin. „Machen Sie sich bereit."

Es dauerte über eine Stunde. Amycus wich nicht von Vanessas Seite. Er hielt ihre Hand und sprach ihr gut zu, während sie die Schmerzen der Wehen durchlitt und presste.

Dann endlich war es soweit. Vanessas Schreien erstarb und stattdessen ertönte der Schrei eines Neugeborenen. Schwer atmend sank Vanessa zurück und lehnte ihren Kopf an das Kissen. Amycus strich ihre Haare aus ihrer verschwitzten Stirn zurück.

„Du hast das gut gemacht."

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie habe eine gesunde Tochter", sagte die Heilerin und überreichte Vanessa ihr Baby in die Arme.

Vanessa nahm sie und zum ersten Mal sahen sie ihre kleine Tochter.

„Hi", sagte sie überglücklich.

„Hey, Kleine", sagte Amycus leise und berührte das Baby mit dem Finger an der Wange. „Das ist unsere Tochter, ich kann das… gar nicht glauben."

„Mir geht's genauso", sagte Vanessa und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Haben Sie schon einen Namen?", fragte die Heilerin.

„Ja. Alexia Elektra Lenormand", sagte Vanessa leise und blickte Stolz auf ihre Tochter.

Ein halbes Jahr nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter machte das Zaubereiministerium den Todessern das Angebot, an einem Resozialisierungsprogramm teilzunehmen, um wieder in Freiheit zu kommen. Und Amycus Carrow war der erste, der zusagte.

 _The End_

 _Vielen Dank an alle, die die Geschichte gelesen haben und danke auch an ninajami2002, dass sie ein Review dagelassen hat._


End file.
